Just History
by alteringpupil
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke was a chance encounter. At least that's what they thought. From this meeting, love, mystery, horror and adventure bloomed. Both of them have people who are after their heads. Will they make it out alive, or will the villains succeed? AU Narusasu, beware of possibly disturbing scenes.
1. First email

20 year old Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in his room studying for his upcoming test while drinking his fourth coffee of the day. But was he actually studying? Of course not. He was thinking about that really cute blond that he had passed by on the street while walking back to his apartment from grocery shopping. Though he had only gotten a glimpse of him, he already knew that the man was gorgeous. He wanted him. But alas, there was no way he'd be able to find him again. Cause as they say 'most people that you walk pass, you will never see again'. Though, for some reason, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about him. It was just a random guy on the street, why did it affect him this much? All this thinking gave him a headache, so he decided to call it a night and went to sleep.

The next day, Sasuke woke up to the loud blaring of his alarm clock. He practically smashed the alarm clock and went back to sleep. He was definitely not a morning person. After a few minutes, he did eventually get up, since he did have to go to school. After relieving himself and brushing his teeth, Sasuke got changed and got ready for school. He also grabbed a piece of toast to eat for breakfast. How healthy. After hopping onto the bus for 40 minutes, he finally arrived at his university; The University of Fire. The university was the best in the country, and Sasuke was studying there for his fourth year since he skipped a grade. He was just that smart. After getting to school, his annoying friends came up to him. Suigetsu, the annoying blabbermouth that talks way to much, Karin, the girl who just won't understand that Sasuke was gay, and Juugo, the only ok guy. Of course there were others, but these were his main friend group, for some reason. He didn't really understand how he ever became friends with them.

"Sasuke, good morning!" crooned Karin, who was magnetically attaching herself to his arm.

"Hn." was the reply she got, while being shaken off of Sasuke's arm. In fact, it was basically the only reply that anyone got.

"Sasuke," said Suigetsu, completely unbothered by Karin's actions. "Look what we found!" He held up a poster for Sasuke to see. Sasuke took it from him.

"Meet with someone who has a job from your major," Sasuke read while arching a perfect eyebrow up. "What is this?" He looked to his sharky friend.

"A good opportunity?" He tried. Sasuke looked unfazed. "Look, it's a good way for us to talk to someone who has experience in the career that we want!" All of them were majoring in business.

"Hn. It's ok." Sasuke replied. "How do you sign up?"

"You can email the email address on the poster," said Juugo while pointing to the email address.

"So you're doing it?" said a surprised Karin. "I thought you didn't like social interactions with other people!"

"It's good for my career." Sasuke reasoned. No one could argue with that. After that, they went to their separate classes until all of Sasuke's classes for the day were done. Once home, he opened up his laptop and wrote an email to the address on the poster. Sasuke had a good feeling about this meeting, but he wasn't sure why. A few minutes after he sent it, he got a reply saying

'Hello Mr. Uchiha. I'm glad you have decided to take part in this amazing opportunity. The person you will be assigned to is Naruto Uzumaki. You will be arranging to meet him 4 times throughout the year. Make sure to take advantage of this incredible opportunity by asking many questions and by getting to know him. Here's the email to contact Naruto. Have fun!' Sasuke then clicked on the link wrote his first email to Naruto.

'Hello there Naruto, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I am your new college buddy. (he cringed at that word) I am looking forward to learning from you. Please let me when you have spare time to meet with me. Have a nice day.'

Send. Just then he saw something flying through his open window. As he bent down to pick it up, he realized that the object was in fact a four leaf clover. 'Hn, it must be my lucky day.' Sasuke thought. He then picked it up, and put it in a glass of water so that it wouldn't rot. He then proceeded to go out to buy some groceries when he heard a 'ping' from his laptop indicating that he got a new email. Once he opened his email, he saw that it was from Naruto. 'That was fast,' thought Sasuke.

'Hi there Sasuke! My name is Naruto Uzumaki though I suppose you already know that, neh? Hehe, well anyways, thanks for that amazing email 'buddy', really made my day. To be honest, I forgot I was gonna do this thing, but I'm really looking forward to it! I'm free basically everyday, but weekends are best, and I suppose that's good for you too, cause no school on weekends right? Well anyways, how's this Saturday at 12:00 at Basket Coffees? That sound good for you? I look forward to your reply. Oh, and since I'm pretty sure you're not some random serial killer, here's my phone number so we can text instead of emailing. I look forward to meeting you! :)'

'A phone number already? How can he be so sure I'm not creepy stalker?' Sasuke mused. 'Eh, why not?' He put in the guy's number into his phone and texted him.

Sasuke: Hi Naruto, this is Sasuke. Saturday is good for me. I look forward to meeting you as well.

Naruto: Wow, I did not expect you to actually use my phone number, but whatever right? You aren't gonna kill me are you?

Sasuke: Dobe, you should've thought about that before sending a stranger your phone number.

Naruto: Well excuse me TEME for trying to be social.

Sasuke: So being social is more important then living?

Naruto: Shut up. You japanese?

Sasuke: Half, why?

Naruto: Just wondering how you knew japanese.

Sasuke: What about you?

Naruto: I just watch anime.

Sasuke: You're just getting stupider and stupider aren't you.

Naruto: WHAT? YOU DON'T WATCH ANIME? WHAT A DISGRACE TO SOCIETY!

Sasuke: I never said I didn't watch it dobe, I just said that you were stupid.

Naruto: I've never even met you before, but I already want to smash your face into a wall.

Sasuke: The feeling's mutual.

Naruto: Ugh, you are so annoying! I don't think I want to meet you anymore!

Sasuke: Suck it up buttercup. You're acting so childish.

Naruto: I am not! I would like to respectfully remind you who the older one is between us.

Sasuke: Physically yes, but not mentally.

Naruto: Fuck you teme.

Sasuke: That escalated quickly. Sorry, but I don't really know you that well.

Naruto: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Sasuke: Sure, sure, whatever you say.

SLAM! Naruto slammed his phone down, probably shattering the screen with sheer force. Naruto was angry, beyond angry. Furious! He could not believe that some random guy was able to make him angrier then had ever been before! He had just gotten home from a hard day at work, and just wanted to relax when he saw the email. Naruto thought that it was pretty cool, and even gave the guy his phone number. Well, that was a mistake. He didn't know the guy would be such an asshole. What crawled up his ass and died? There was no way he would be meeting with that bastard. But, he did sign up for this program, so he was expected to be dealing with the person. And, he couldn't just ruin the opportunity for Sasuke (no matter how much he wanted to).

"Ok, I will meet him on Saturday, and try not to kill him!" Naruto exclaimed. Cause even though he hated the guy, he had a pretty good feeling about this meeting for some unexplainable reason. Just then, a breeze blew through his window. Naruto got up to close his window when he saw a raven beauty walking by. Naruto stood there gaping at the man. He had the most silky black hair, pale skin, and the most beautiful face. Naruto stared until the man walked out of sight.

'Who was that man? And why was I so affected?' thought Naruto. Just then he heard a ding. He picked up his phone and read the message.

Sasuke: See you on Saturday dobe.

Naruto smiled.

'Saturday, huh?'

* * *

Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows, a hooded man was kneeling down before his leader.

"Have you gotten what I asked for?" The taller man asked.

"Yes sir. Sasuke Uchiha has been spotted in the leaf village." The hooded man replied.

"Good, I can now finally finish off the Uchiha family!" The man's cackles echoed throughout the town.


	2. First meeting

Saturday

Sasuke had just woken up to realize that it was 12:00, and that he had 20 minutes to get ready, drive, and go meet Naruto. Ugh, why didn't he set an alarm? So, he quickly brushed his teeth, skipped breakfast, threw on some clothes, and got out the door in 10 minutes. He wanted to be a little earlier than Naruto, but he supposed that wouldn't happen. After 15 minutes, he arrived at Basket Coffees to realize that the dobe was later than he was.

'That dobe, he better not be this late to everything,' he thought. Sasuke sat down at a table right next to the window after he ordered his medium sized coffee, as usual. Since he was looking out the window waiting for the dobe to hurry up, he didn't notice a blond man walk in.

'Shoot, shoot, I'm so late! He's gonna kill me!' thought a very rushed Naruto. He had just come out of a very intense meeting with his co-workers and had forgotten all about his appointment with Sasuke. And now he is late and he did not think that Sasuke was someone who tolerated tardiness. As Naruto walked in the door, the first thing he noticed was a man sitting by the window looking out. The sun from outside was shining onto to him, and he looked angelic. The sun was tinting his naturally black hair light brown, and making his black eyes glisten.

'Wait a second, this is the man from before!' Naruto remembered the guy from a few days ago as the guy was walking past his apartment.

'OMG, what is he doing here! I must talk to him!' Completely forgetting about Sasuke, Naruto started speed walking to the man wanting badly to know who the heck that raven beauty was. But while was making his way toward the man, the man turned around.

'Who the heck is making so much noise and disturbing the peace of the cafe?' Sasuke thought while turning to see what disturbed him from his moment. Once he turned around, he saw a gorgeous blond man walking towards him. Sasuke quickly recognized him as the guy from before. The guy he had passed while walking home from shopping. Sasuke finally had a chance to get a good look at him; those handsome whisker-like marks on his face, beautifully tanned skin, breathtaking body, and especially, his striking cerulean eyes.

'My god, I can't believe I'm seeing him again! And why is he walking towards me?' Sasuke started panicking, seeing as his dream man was walking to him. He turned around again to look out the window, pretending that there was definitely not the most beautiful man walking towards him this very second.

"Hey," OMG, he's here. Sasuke slowly turned around, masking his surprise and fear well behind his expressionless face.

"Hello," he replied cooly, in his monotonous voice.

"May I ask what a man like you is sitting here alone on this beautiful day?" The blond man was too much, with his deep manly voice and musky scent surrounding Sasuke. Sasuke was doing a very good job at hiding his emotions. A very good job.

"Just waiting for an idiot to show up," Sasuke had completely forgotten about Naruto, and about his anger at the dobe's tardiness. Right now, Sasuke was praying to god that he would never come.

"How about I keep you company while you wait?" Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the cafe could hear his heart pounding in his chest right now.

"Hn." Sasuke moved his stuff off from the other chair, signaling that the blond man could sit.

Naruto was so happy. He had gotten to talk to the raven and was now sitting with him. The gods were definitely smiling on him today.

"So what's your name love?" Love? Was he already in love with this mysterious man?

"Sasuke." Sasuke. Where had he heard that name before? He couldn't remember.

"A fitting name for a beautiful man." Naruto could see a faint tint of pink dusting Sasuke's cheeks.

"Hn, what about you?" God, even his voice was so silky and rich.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Once he said his name, he saw Sasuke freeze up. What? Did he say something wrong?

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked, looking a little frantic.

"Yup, why?"

"Why the fuck were you so fucking late?" What? Wait. Sasuke. He was supposed to be meeting a Sasuke. And he was pretty late.

"Sasuke Uchiha, it's nice to finally meet you!" Naruto laughed nervously, trying to cover up the fact that he was flirting with his college buddy. Oops.

Sasuke was seething. What. The. Fuck! How could the hot blond man be the idiot that was Naruto? And here he was thinking it was his lucky day. Then he suddenly blushed. He was basically flirting with his 'buddy'. God, how embarrassing.

"Ya, nice to meet you too," Sasuke said quietly. He was still quite nervous since the hot guy was sitting was across from him, but also, the hot guy was the dobe. So, he didn't really know how to feel.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about, or, what do you want to know about managing a company?" The dobe tried, wanting to put the past minute behind him.

"Well, first of all, what course do you recommend I take in order to make it easier for me to get a job as a manager?" Sasuke had wanted his whole life to manage a company and used all of his time to study and learn what it took to get this type of job.

"Hmm, based on my experience, I would say defiantly take accounting, management theory, marketing, business, and law. Those really prepare you for what you're getting yourself into, and universities like it as well." Hn, guess the blond is slightly intelligent as well. Not as dumb as Sasuke had originally thought.

"Right, ok, then what type of things does a company look for in a manager?"

"Um, I'd say good leadership skills, social, optimistic, calm, organized, honest, and you're hot."

"And what?" Sasuke sputtered out. Did Naruto just say he was hot?

"I said and resourceful. You have to be able to bring something to the company, a new idea, a new way to improve, you know the stuff." Oh. Never mind.

"Wait," Sasuke started. "Did you even go to UF?" (UF is the University of fire)

"Nope, I went to the University of Rain"

"Then why are you doing this type of thing for this university? Shouldn't you be doing it with the one you graduated from?"

"Well, maybe, but I have connections here, so. I mean, it doesn't really matter, since the way the school's work are the same." Naruto knew Tsundae, the principal of the university since she was also the wife of Jiraiya. Jiraiya had been the man who had sacrificed his life for Naruto to get him to the Rain village.

 _"Ero Sennin?" A little boy with striking blond hair and blue eyes was currently being led through a forest by an older man with long, spiky, white hair and red lines down his wrinkled face._

 _"Yes Naruto?" The man paused in his walking to look down at the little guy._

 _"Where are we going?" The kid was playing catch with his godfather before he was suddenly told that he had to get out of the village. He was told he was going on an adventure, but after a while, he was starting to miss his home and parents._

 _"On an adventure, of course."_

 _"Are we going to go back home to Mommy and Daddy soon?"_

 _"Not for a little while, ok kyu? We are going to go on a very long and exciting adventure." The older man was starting to get nervous. How was he going to explain to the little kid that they could not go home because if they did, they would be killed immediately? How could he tell little Naruto that he can't go home to his mom and dad because his parents were dead?_

 _"Ok, but will you be here with me?" The godfather then signaled Naruto to go into an abandoned cave._

 _"Of course Naruto, I will always be here for you."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

 _Jiraiya was killed that night._

Naruto shivered at the memory. He never knew why Jiraiya did what he did, and why he had died. All he knew was that he was not to return to the Leaf village. Well, at least when he was young. After so many years, he had decided to come back to see that the village had really changed, and to learn that his parents had died all those years ago. Was that why he was told to go to the Rain Village? He had no idea. It was all just a huge mystery, and Naruto didn't like that.

"Right, of course." Sasuke was kinda confused with why Naruto suddenly seemed so stiff and spacey all of a sudden. Was it something he said? Or did he just think about something that had brought up bad memories?

Naruto cleared his throat. "Yes, it's kinda complicated, but that's basically it."

"So, what about-" Sasuke was rudely interrupted by Naruto.

"You're really hot you know?"

Sasuke sputtered. "Wah? Why are you suddenly saying that?"

"Cause it's true. Am I not allowed to speak the truth?"

"Well you are, but you can't just say those things so casually!"

"Why not?" Faking innocence, huh.

"Because… just, because!"

"That's not an answer."

"Fuck you!"

"That escalated quickly. Sorry, but I don't know you that well."

Wait. "Did you just quote me?"

"You bet your ass I did." Naruto grinned. He loved seeing Sasuke getting so flustered. He had no idea the raven could be so adorable!

"You know what? I have no idea why I decided to meet you today or even talk to you in the first place! Goodbye, you usuratonkatchi!" Sasuke abruptly stood up and stormed out of the cafe, while receiving weird glances from other people. He had no idea what the fuck was wrong with Naruto! How is he just so annoying and dumb and idiotic and -

Sasuke walked into a pole. And fell on his butt. Fuck.

Someone then suddenly put their arms underneath Sasuke's shoulders and lifted him up back to his feet. Sasuke squirmed, thinking that he was being attacked. Once he was standing, he slowly turned around to see a beautiful tan face right in front of him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke quickly pushed Naruto off of him. Sasuke was desperately trying to hide his blush. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you. I couldn't just let our first meeting end on a bad note."

"Oh well, um, is that it?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto to see that his blue eyes were full of concern and love? Wait, he just met the guy, why was he already feeling such strong emotions towards him? A stranger!

"Well, hehe," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I was worried that in your angry state, you would step onto a road and be killed by a car."

"Well, thanks, but you know I could've taken care of myself perfectly fine, without your help." Sasuke knew that was a bit rude, but hey, he had an Uchiha pride to uphold.

"I know you could. Just, y'know, wanted to make sure that you were taking care of yourself. It's a good thing I did, or else you would've been on the ground crying, without anyone to help you."

"I was not crying! And if you were there, why didn't you stop me from walking into that damn thing!?"

"So you're admitting that you needed help?"

"No!" What the heck was this guy, he was able to frustrate Sasuke two times in one day! What was happening to him?

"Hee hee, I got you, Sasuke! This is for those texts you sent me! I guess you're not as tough as you seem in real life, eh?"

This guy, Sasuke was going to murder him! "Hn. Whatever."

"Ha ha, I win!"

"Psh, dobe."

"Hey, what did you call me teme?"

"A dobe."

"Fuck you!"

Sasuke smirked.

"No no, don't you dare Sasuke!"

"Don't I dare what, Naruto?" Sasuke purred.

"I didn't mean it!"

"Mean what?"

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, I don't do it with strangers. Especially dumb strangers."

"Hey, I'm the one who was helping you, AND giving you advice today!"

"Advice, sure, but, was it good advice? Advice that I'll ever use?" Point for Sasuke. "Anyways, I should head home. Goodbye Naruto." Sasuke started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto. "Text me when you get home, ok?"

Sasuke smiled. "Dream on, Naruto. Dream on." That made Naruto pout, which made Sasuke laugh. Sasuke turned around and started making his way back home. It had been a long time since he had felt that happy.

 _"Niisan, look!" cried out a little boy with short spiky black hair and enormous black eyes. He was currently showing his older brother a picture that he had drawn._

 _"That's amazing, otouto. What is it?"_

 _"It's us, Niisan! There's Kaasan, otousan, me, and you, Niisan!" Sasuke gestured to each family member in his drawing._

 _"That must be the best drawing I have ever seen in my life."_

 _"Thank you, Niisan! And you are the best Niisan I have ever had!" Sasuke dropped his drawing and ran over to hug his Niisan_

 _"But you've only had one Niisan, Sasuke."_

 _"Fine, then you're the best Niisan anyone has ever had!" Sasuke snuggled closer to his brother._

 _"And you the best otouto anyone had ever had." Itachi looked down happily at Sasuke._

 _"Yay! I'm Niisan's favourite!"_

 _"Forever, Sasuke, forever."_


	3. First day out

**Hey everyone, just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed or are following my story! To be honest, I didn't think anyone would review this story, but I am very glad that you did. Thanks to anyone who has decided that my story was worthy enough for them to read! Just to let you know, I will be finishing this story. There may not be a new chapter up every week like I'm hoping, but the story will be finished. Promise. Thanks again, and enjoy the third chapter!**

* * *

Sunday

There was something terribly wrong with Sasuke. No, wait, yes, he is going insane. The usually cool and calm bastard is currently pacing around his room, freaking out. But what could've caused this? Not what, who. Only one blond idiot; Naruto Uzumaki. This man is able to cause Sasuke to go insane after just 1 tiny meeting. His smile, his eyes, his body… Ahh! It was too much for Sasuke. Even though he was told to, Sasuke didn't end up texting Naruto after he got home. Even though he damn wanted to. Sasuke had to shut off his phone and put in 'the drawer' just so he wouldn't text Naruto and seem desperate. Because, as you all know, Uchiha's never acted desperate. Today was Sunday, and Sasuke had nothing to do on Sunday's, which was not a good thing today since it meant 24 hours of thinking about Naruto. No, Sasuke could not survive that. At least without masturbating about a million times. So, he decided that today would be a good day to go shopping. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was a secret shopper. He couldn't help it, he loved the satisfaction of new clothes, and basically any other stuff.

He got ready and left the house. He got in his car and drove to the local mall, Upper Konoha. Once Sasuke parked his car, (free parking on weekends; what a deal!) he walked back out onto the street and started walking towards the entrance of the mall. As he turned the corner, he saw a tall mop of bright yellow hair on the other side.

'Shoot!' Sasuke ducked back behind the corner. He then slowly peeked his head out again. He once again saw the blond.

'Why is Naruto here?' Naruto started walking into the mall.

'Wait, who's that girl with Naruto?' Sasuke started sweating. Did the dobe have a girlfriend? No, of course not, he was literally flirting with Sasuke yesterday. But what if he acts like that to everyone?

'Ah, the dobe has gone inside. I should follow him!' Sasuke didn't know how shopping had suddenly turned into a ninja mission, but, and Sasuke will never admit this out loud, he was excited. Well, and worried at the same time.

'How could Naruto be dating someone? What am I going to do?' Sasuke slowly, and making sure he blended in, walked into the store. He spotted Naruto and his 'girlfriend' at the…

'WAIT, WHAT? What were they doing at a baby clothes store? Naruto definitely didn't look old enough to be a dad! Forget that, he's going to be a dad! Is he married? How, how, how… '

Sasuke started spinning, trying to bend his mind around the fact that Naruto, yes the yellow-haired idiot, was going to be a dad, and possibly married to that ugly pink haired freak. Like, who even has pink hair? Sasuke was much better. Wait, what? Umm… Ah, Naruto's moving again. Sasuke casually followed behind Naruto, close enough to hear his conversations with pink.

"Ya, those clothes are going to look so cute on the baby!" Sasuke sweatdropped. Naruto was having a baby.

"Yes, I can't wait for the baby to wear these! He or she will look so cute!" Pink squealed. Ugh, what baby would look cute if they looked like the pinky? (Not Sakura bashing, it's just Sasuke being very jealous right now)

"Oh, Sakura, I can't wait either!" Sasuke sighed. Naruto looked so happy and dreamy. Maybe he was really happy about the child. Naruto suddenly stopped. Sasuke started sweating, what if Naruto heard him? He quickly ducked behind a big flower pot.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Pink looked at Naruto.

"Nope, nothing. It was just my imagination. I had thought I heard a bastard somewhere behind us." Naruto had no idea how correct he was. Naruto then locked eyes with him. Blue met black before black suddenly blinked and ran away.

"Oh Naruto, you're so silly!" Pink giggled. "Well, I'll see you later at Temari's baby shower. Thanks again for going baby shopping with me."

"No problem Sakura, I'll see you later!" Naruto waved goodbye to his childhood friend. Now, where did the bastard go? Naruto knew that Sasuke had been watching him. The but the reason why Naruto didn't know. But, Sasuke is a strange fellow. You never know what is in that man's head. Naruto then spotted Sasuke looking through a rack of clothes like there was nothing wrong. But, if you looked closely, you would see the slight flicker in his eyes, signalling that he was looking for/ looking out for something, the slight twitch in his hands meaning he was nervous, and the way he was frantically looking at each shirt shows that he is trying to keep his mind off whatever was bothering him. Naruto quietly snook up behind Sasuke, who was too busy looking out for Naruto to notice the blond behind him.

"Hey Sasuke, what you doing here," Naruto said in a calm voice.

"AHH!" Sasuke shrieked. Yes, the infamous silent Uchiha actually shrieked. Sasuke quickly turned around.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke cleared his throat. "I mean, Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke was trying to cover up the fact that he had, cough cough, shrieked like a little girl. Meanwhile, Naruto was laughing his head off, like the idiot he was.

"What's so funny Naruto?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Haha, no, ha, ha, it's ju- ha, ha, it's just that you, ha, ha, you, ha, ha, sound, snort, like, ha, ha, a fucking GIRL!" Naruto was barely able to speak when he was laughing so hard at Sasuke.

"Dobe, what the fuck, it's not even funny. Just shut up already. Don't you need to get back to your "girlfriend?" Sasuke snarled at the word.

Naruto suddenly stopped laughing. "Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"

Sasuke glared. Why was the dobe playing dumb now, of all times? "You know, the pink."

"Pink?" Naruto tapped his chin with his finger. "Oh! You mean Sakura! Ya, she's just one of my best friends. There's no way I would date that pink bomb."

"Oh, so she's just a 'friend' that you accidentally knocked up?" Sasuke wasn't believing Naruto's story at all.

"Knocked up? What do you mean? We have never done that sort of thing!" Naruto was taken back. What the heck? How could Sasuke think that he and Sakura had, cough cough, sex? Gross!

"Come on usuratonkatchi, I saw you two buying baby clothes and looking 'oh so happy' together," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Oh, those clothes? Ha, those clothes are for my friend Shikamaru and his wife Temari's baby shower. I can't believe that they are going to be parents! It only seems like yesterday we were all young and dumb teens…" Naruto had a sudden rush of nostalgia.

Sasuke was stunned. Those clothes weren't for Naruto's baby? They were for his friend's baby shower? He suddenly felt very stupid. How could he overreact like that? And why did he care anyway, it's not like he had anything to do with Naruto's life.

"Say, Sasuke, why were you following me anyway?" Naruto suddenly changed the subject.

Sasuke was frozen. What would he say? He had no excuse or reason to be following Naruto. It couldn't be convenience anyways since he literally hid behind a flower pot when Naruto turned around.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's silence. He mentally laughed. So Sasuke had been stalking him. How cute.

Sasuke was still thinking of a response when Naruto draped an arm around his body and tugged Sasuke closer to Naruto's warm body. How is the blond so warm?

"Come on Sasuke, since we're both here, why don't we go shopping, since it seems like you love to." Naruto grinned before dragging a shocked Sasuke around the shop.

Sasuke gaped. How was Naruto able to find out that he loved shopping? Was he a mind reader? Sasuke was completely bewildered before he realized he was being dragged around.

"Hey, usuratonkatchi, what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke quickly shrugged of Naruto's arm.

"Hm, going shopping with the bastard! I think it's a good time for us to 'connect'." Naruto flashed a bedazzling smile at Sasuke. Sasuke humphed, but made no move to stop Naruto.

Sasuke must admit that shopping with someone else was much more interesting than shopping by himself. Especially when shopping with Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! How do I look? Eh? Eh?" Naruto posed for Sasuke as he showed off an outfit that he had put together.

"It looks really good." Sasuke was basically drooling. Those tight clothes looked especially good on the idiot, and the colours really brought his hair and eyes.

"You sure? You're not just saying that right?" Naruto questioned.

"No dobe, those really do look good on you."

"Great! Well Sasuke, I think that you should try these on!" Naruto shoved a pile of clothes onto Sasuke.

"Wha-" Sasuke wasn't able to get a word in before he was pushed into one of the changing stalls.

Naruto was smirking. He couldn't wait until Sasuke tried on the clothes! Naruto was really excited to see how he would look. He got Sasuke a pair of tight white ripped jeans and a baggy black sweater. All of Naruto's fantasies were coming true! It was such a coincidence that he bumped into Sasuke at the mall. 'Thank the heavens' Naruto silently prayed. The door of the stall creaked. Out walked a very adorable and hot looking Sasuke

Naruto's jaw dropped. It looked better than he thought it would!

Sasuke frowned. What was Naruto thinking? He did not look good in white. But, Naruto did look quite shocked. Does that mean he likes it? Sasuke would wear this everyday if it meant that Naruto would like him. Wait, what? Uchiha's never changed themselves for other people! What was Sasuke thinking! It's all that stupid blond's fault.

"What is this Naruto?" Sasuke grumpily grunted.

Naruto finally found his voice. "AHH! SASUKE! YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!" Naruto started gushing at Sasuke and hugging him.

"Ah, dobe, get off!" Sasuke tried to be angry at Naruto. "Everyone's looking at you!"

"So? I think that everyone agrees with me that you look fucking hot!" Naruto looked around. A few people close by started nodding. "See?" Naruto tilted his head up to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked. How can the dobe be so fucking embarrassing, and cute at the same time? "Whatever."

"Sasuke," Naruto whined. "Buy it, Sasuke! I spent so much time finding and choosing it for you!" The clear blue eyes sparkled like a sad little puppy.

* * *

"Thank you, sir, have a nice day!" Sasuke took the bag from the cashier and then walked over to Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "So, wanna get lunch?"

Sasuke looked down at his watch. "It's… 4 in the afternoon dobe."

"So, I'm supposing that you didn't eat lunch."

That was true. Very true. When Sasuke was able to, he would wake up at around 1 or 2 in the afternoon. Which meant, he only ate like a piece of toast for breakfast and lunch. Or, brunch.

"Ya, so?"

"Sooooo, let's eat now!"

"Hn. Fine."

"Yay! Let's go!" Naruto, again, started raging Sasuke around, showing Sasuke all of the options.

"Mexica? Chinese? Greek? What d'you want Sasuke? Oh oh oh! Look! There's ramen here! Let's eat ramen!" Naruto pulled Sasuke into a small ramen shop. It was quite old, with burnt wooden walls, and a ceiling that looked as if it could fall at any moment.

"Ramen? But it's so unhealthy." Sasuke argued.

"So? Ramen is like, the best thing in the ENTIRE WORLD!"

"Ramen is disgusting." Sasuke had no idea what the impact of this sentence had on Naruto.

Naruto was angry. No, beYOND angry. How dare Sasuke offend ramen? Ramen? The literal food of gods?

"Ramen is not disgusting you fucking bastard! It is the greatest food in the world! How dare you offend it! You deserve to die!"

Sasuke was unmoved. "Ramen is so not the greatest food in the world. It's too salty and rePULsive for me."

Naruto was too offended to speak. He, he, he didn't know what to say. He hated the man before him so much, that he didn't even dare to talk to him. Just then a waitress came up to them.

"Hey boys," the waitress started. She had long platinum blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. In other words, she was fucking hot. She twirled her hair and talked in a sexy voice. She was so obviously flirting with them. "What can I get you?" She winked and licked her lips.

Now, Naruto could understand the girl. He and Sasuke were both pretty hot men, and he could only guess that Sasuke had some fangirls as well. But, Naruto was gay, and therefore did not feel anything for the way the waitress was adjusting her cleavage. Sasuke, on the other, could be straight and could fall for the girl's antics, though he doesn't seem like he would be that kind of guy.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. The raven was currently resting his face on his palm while glaring at the menu. It seems as if he wasn't bothered by the waitress either.

"Um, I'll get the large miso ramen, with extra pork." Naruto handed the menu to the girl.

"And what about you," the girl purred at Sasuke.

"I'll have the tomato ramen," Sasuke said without even sparing a glance at the girl. He then handed his menu to the waitress with a glare.

The girl was disgruntled. She couldn't believe she wasn't even able to get a reaction out of the two men. Correction, the two hottest men in the whole world! She would not give up! She needed to get at least one of them!

"Tomato ramen?" Naruto asked in disgust.

"What, I like tomatoes," Sasuke said calmly.

"Gross," Naruto shuddered. Who liked tomatoes?

Just then, the waiter from before came up to them with their ramen.

"Here you go boys," she said seductively. She set the two bowls down. While she was bent over and her cleavage was right in front of the men, she looked up. "Just so you know, my names Ino." Ino winked and smacked her lips.

Sasuke had had enough. First Naruto dragged him into a ramen place, which for some reason, only sold ramen, and then, some random girl tries to flirt with them. Sasuke was fed up with the events of today. "Look Ino, me and him are both gay, so why don't you take your chest fat and your dirty little mind somewhere else!"

The girl was shocked, to say the least. She did not think that both of them were gay! She stood up abruptly and left. So embarrassing!

Naruto blinked. Then blinked again. And again.

'Sasuke was gay? Which meant… Naruto could totally seduce him!'

"Wow, talk about overreacting. And by the way, you're gay?"

"I'm not overreacting. Come on, even you could say she was getting annoying."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I totally agree. Anyways, you're gay?"

"Good to know we think alike on somethings, idiot."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot. Anyways, you're gay?"

Naruto was expecting Sasuke to say something else, so he was shocked to hear Sasuke say "Duh, dobe, I just told you."

"Hey, I'm not a dobe, teme! And you can't just suppose that I'm gay, now can you?"

"Well you are, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but you still can't just say that if you aren't sure if I'm gay or not!"

Well, it's kind of obvious, isn't it?" Sasuke looked at him.

Naruto was taken aback. Was it that obvious that he was gay?

"Yes Naruto, it is that obvious that you're gay," Sasuke said as if he could read Naruto's mind.

"Well, it wasn't obvious to the girl," Naruto defended.

"Well, that's because she was stupid. Any smart person would know that you were gay."

Naruto humphed and turned around again to eat his ramen. The rest of the meal was in silence.

"See Sasuke, the ramen wasn't so bad, was it?" Naruto asked when they were both finished, and a different waiter was collecting their dishes.

"Hn. The tomatoes were ok."

Naruto sweatdropped. He only liked the tomatoes? Who was this strange man?

"Anyways, thanks for the company Naruto. But, I should get going now." Sasuke started to get up.

"Ya, ya, I should get going as well!" Naruto got up as well. The two walked together out to the parking lot.

"Bye Naruto." Sasuke started walking away.

"Hey, bastard, wait!" Naruto grabbed on to Sasuke's arm.

"What?" Sasuke turned to look at him.

"Well, I just wanted to say that today was really fun," Sasuke nodded. "and that we should be friends." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Look, I know we got off to a weird start, but, you know, I think that you're pretty cool, and I want to hang out with you sometime, you know, as friends."

Sasuke remained straight-faced. After a few seconds, he started to smile. Naruto thought that was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked. Then he turned around and walked back to his car.

Naruto smiled. "Bye teme." He then turned around and started walking back to his car as well.


	4. First strip club

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy CHAPTER 4!**

"Dobe, watch where you're going!" Sasuke yelled out to Naruto, who had accidentally walked into Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke. You deserved it!" Naruto playfully winked and ran around the park, while Sasuke chased after him. The two were currently at the park together since Naruto had heard that there was a new restaurant that had opened up there, and he wanted to try it out with Sasuke. They decided to look around the park before eating.

"Naruto, you better get back here before I decide to fucking break all your bones!" It had been two months since Naruto and Sasuke had become friends, and it was working out quite well, for both of them. They were perfect for each other; Naruto was energetic and loud, while Sasuke was quiet and depressing. They complemented each other quite nicely.

"As if you can catch me!" Naruto flailed his arms around, running like he was a 5 year old again. Naruto really treasured his time with Sasuke, every second. They always had so much fun, and with Sasuke, Naruto forgets about all of his problems because he's with the one he loves. Wait, the one he, he, he… yeah, loves. Naruto loved Sasuke. Even in the beginning, Naruto had had some sort of feeling for Sasuke, but over the two months they had hung out together, that feeling turned into love. And Naruto couldn't do anything about it. Sasuke looked like he was completely content with being just friends with Naruto. But this didn't stop Naruto from having fun, even though his heart was breaking on the inside. Cause why would someone like Sasuke ever like an idiot like Naruto?

"Get back here you dobe! You're such an idiot! Be ready for payback!" Sasuke was having the most fun he has had in years. And that was all because of Naruto. With all the positive and fun energy that Naruto produces, Sasuke couldn't help but have fun as well. Naruto, he was a mystery. He also seemed so happy and full of life on the outside, but Sasuke could tell. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was hurting on the inside. And the reason, Sasuke didn't know. And that hurt him. If Naruto was hurting, then Sasuke was hurting as well. Because Sasuke just can't bear to have Naruto hurting, he just can't bear to see the man he truly cares about hurting. Yes, Sasuke really cares about Naruto. Not in a friend way, but in a romantic way. And he has cared ever since the day Sasuke bumped into Naruto on his way home. They were complete strangers then, but Sasuke could just tell that they were meant to be more than that. And they were. They're now friends. Really close friends. But friends weren't enough for Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't looking where he was going, and ended up smashing his face into a tree.

"OUCH! OUCHIE! OUCHIE! OUCHIE! WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT TREE COME FROM!" Sasuke wanted to be lovers. He wanted Naruto to hold him every night and tell him that he loved Sasuke. Sasuke wanted to be able to tell every girl and boy that looked at Naruto to fuck off because Naruto was his. He wanted Naruto to tell every girl or boy that looked at Sasuke to fuck off because he was Naruto's.

"That's what you get for stepping on me, usuratonkatchi." Sasuke smirked. Of course Naruto would be dumb enough to run into a tree. That was just like him.

"Thanks TEME, for helping me out when I needed it!" Naruto was still holding his face, which looks like it had been splashed with red paint.

Sasuke did go over to Naruto. "You ok?" Sasuke put his hand softly on Naruto's face.

"Ya, thanks Sasuke. I think some ice will do." Naruto unconsciously put his hand over Sasuke's. This caused both boys to stiffen.

'What should I do? What should I do?' Sasuke was very aware of the hand that was covering his own, but he wasn't what to do about it. Of course, he was very happy about the contact, but he had to constantly remind himself that, yes, it was just a friendly gesture. Mental sigh.

'Ah! I can't believe I did that? Now everything's so awkward!' Naruto was also freaking out since he, for some reason, had put his hand over the small pale hand of Sasuke. 'Ah, why did I do that! Stupid! Stupid Naruto!' He then realized that his hand was still there. He quickly removed his hand. Naruto saw Sasuke sigh. 'Was that contact with me that horrible?'

Sasuke quickly checked his watch, as a way to avoid the awkward situation. At least for him. "Hey dobe, it's 6. Wanna eat now?"

"What? It's already 6? No wonder I'm hungry." Naruto grinned and stood up, dragging Sasuke with him. "Let's eat!"

"Dobe, is the only thing you're able to focus on is food?"

"Of course! Food is life!"

"Che, no wonder you're an idiot. All you think about is food."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot! I bet you I'm smarter than you think!"

"Hn. Try telling that to the tree you walked into."

"Hey, that was a total accident. I just wasn't watching where I was going. Teme." Naruto snarled.

"Ya, that's what people who were in car accidents say," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto leaned down. "Hm? What did you say Sasuke? I couldn't hear you."

"I said that you're an idiot."

"Oh. How original."

Sasuke turned his head away. Naruto mentally celebrated. 'Yes! Point for Naruto!'

'Finally,' a voice interjected. 'Shut up rationality, no one invited you.'

Then they reached the newly opened restaurant. It was a considerably small building, with large glass windows that you could only see out of and not in covering the whole thing, and a steel black roof. It was called…

"THE HORNY LEOPARD?!" Naruto screeched at the name.

Sasuke looked over at the shocked blond. "Naruto, are you sure this isn't a strip club?"

"Wha-" Naruto started searching around. His pockets, the surroundings, desperately trying to find a reasoning behind the name. Right beside the name of the restaurant (?), there was a big sign with a very feminine and slutty looking leopard, who was playing a trumpet and had horns on its head. That is probably not what the building meant by horny. Just a pg version of what it actually meant.

"Dobe, did you not even look at the name of the restaurant before coming to eat here?" Sasuke was shaking his head at Naruto's stupidity.

"Um," Naruto said hesitantly. He started chuckling nervously. "No." Well. There goes the idea of showing Sasuke he had some sort of intelligence.

Sasuke sighed. His stupidity, there was no end to it.

"Well, you never know, maybe it is a restaurant, just a restaurant who's name was picked out by someone who was drunk." Naruto offered.

Sasuke sighed again. Where do these ideas even come from?

"Might as well check it out since we're here." Naruto started moving towards the door. Sasuke followed a few meters behind.

Once Naruto reached the door, he unwillingly reached for the door handle, thinking that it may be infected by some sort.

"Just open the door, Naruto." Sasuke was getting impatient. He just wanted to see if it was a restaurant they could eat at, or if it wasn't, go someplace else that did have food. Sasuke can be quite scary when angry.

"Why don't you open it Sasuke, since you seem so keen on it!" Naruto backed away from the door in order for Sasuke to be able to move in front.

Sasuke sighed again. Naruto made him question his sanity sometimes.

"Creeak," was the sound the door made when it opened, before Sasuke and Naruto were blasted with the sound of music and the strong scent of alcohol. They were both greeted immediately by a… waiter? Stripper? She looked like she could be either. With that nonexistent amount of clothing she was wearing. She had shoulder length purple hair that was tied up in a messy bun at the back of her head. There was also a beautiful origami flower accenting her hair.

Sasuke sighed. How many times has it been? Sasuke closed his eyes. 'This was definitely a strip club. With… ugh, barely dressed… women.' Sasuke shuddered, with his eyes still closed. He did not want to look at the cleavage that the girl in front of them was obviously thrusting into his face.

Sasuke opened his eyes to look over at Naruto. Naruto looked unfazed. Or, as if he was in deep thought. HIs eyes were completely glued on the girl's cleavage. He was studying them, thinking, decoding, turning all the wheels in his tiny brain. Why? Wasn't Naruto gay? Why would he be looking at a girl's boobs?

Suddenly Naruto moved his eyes back up to the girl's face. "Excuse me miss, would you mind stuffing your chest fat back into your shirt? You're disturbing my friend over here." Naruto cocked his head to the right while he said that.

Sasuke snorted. The look on the girl's face was priceless. He wished he had brought a camera.

"Oh, um, ok, sorry, sir," the girl said meekly. She probably wasn't used to people not liking her body.

"Well anyways, we were wondering what this," Naruto gestured to the building. "is."

"What do you mean?" The girl looked confused.

"Like, is it a restaurant, or a strip club?"

"It can be either," the girl purred.

"So there's food we can eat?"

"You bet." The girl winked at Naruto. Naruto was too busy being idiotic to notice what the girl actually meant.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "See, told ya it was a restaurant!"

Sasuke smiled. "Dobe."

"Well let's go in!" Naruto smiled. "Lead the way…" Naruto looked at the girl, silently asking for a name.

"Konan," the girl said a little shyly now.

"Well then Konan, give us food!" Naruto cheered.

"Well, come on then," Konan started walking inside. Sasuke and Naruto followed behind.

The inside looked like an average strip club. There was the stage where the strippers performed, and there were the rooms in the back where 'stuff' happens. There was a little bar for alcohol and a few tables for those who actually ate.

Sasuke was repulsed. How can anyone expect him to eat when there were a bunch of undressed women around him? And the smell of smoke and booze was so distinct. But Naruto looked like he was having fun, so Sasuke would bare with it, even though he did not like the way tons of girls had their eyes on Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, where's the-" Sasuke got cut off by the amount of shock he was in. Naruto was drooling. And there was no food. HIs blue eyes were quite focused on the body of the strippers, their cleavage, their long smooth legs, and their seductive smiles. Things Sasuke found loathsome, Naruto found… attractive?

"Naruto, you baka! Listen to me!" Sasuke whacked Naruto one the head, to get his attention away from the alluring women.

"What is it teme! Can't you see I'm enjoying the view?"

Sasuke was startled. Did this mean that Naruto was…

Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked face. Man he was adorable… Wait, he never told Sasuke that he was bi, oops, Sasuke must be so confused right now.

"Yup, that's right, I'm bi. I'm not completely gay, believe it or not." Naruto beamed at Sasuke.

"Oh," Sasuke had no idea Naruto had an attraction to women. "But what just then with Konan?"

"Oh me telling her to cover her boobs? Well, that was just because I knew you were uncomfortable with it." Naruto smiled cheekily.

Sasuke was disappointed. He thought that Naruto had been grossed out by Konan, but instead, that idiot was just helping out Sasuke. Hmph! Like Sasuke needed help from a moron.

Just then, Konan walked up to them. "Hey boys, here are your menus!" She handed both of them old and sticky menus that have probably been covered with something Sasuke did not want to think about.

"Thanks Konan! Anyways, do you guys have any ramen?" Naruto asked without even looking at the menu.

That dobe. Is ramen the only thing he ever thinks about? Does he eat any other food?

"Ya, actually we do!"

"Great, I'll have that! Thank you very much!" Naruto handed back his menu to Konan. Konan looked over at Sasuke. "What about you, what would you like?"

"Um, I'll just have some tomatoes please."

"Ugh, Sasuke, don't you ever eat anything other than tomatoes?" Naruto groaned.

Sasuke growled. "Like you're one to talk. Don't you ever eat anything other than ramen?"

"At least ramen is a food! Tomatoes are just disgusting vegetables." Naruto said in disgust.

"Actually, tomatoes are fruits. So I suppose that you're saying that tomatoes are a disgusting fruit, even though they are not. And what's wrong with eating tomatoes? At least they aren't full of enough sodium to destroy your body!" Sasuke pointed out.

"Fuck you." Naruto turned his head away.

"Not right now," Sasuke smirked. This had become a regular thing between the two of them. Whoever was the one to say 'fuck you' first loses the argument.

"Teme!" Naruto turned backed around to face Sasuke. Then his face turned into one of surrender. "Ugh, fine, you win."

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction. Sasuke loved when he won. He would never show it, but he loved winning.

"If you don't wipe that smirk off your face right now, then I'm going to have to punch-" Naruto trailed off.

"Oi dobe, are so stupid that you aren't able to even finish a sentence?"

"Shush.." Sasuke looked over at what had caught Naruto's attention. In front of their table walked a gorgeous female with long, flow purple hair, and shimmering light, light pupilless purple eyes, who were so light they almost looked white. She had a very curvaceous body with long, graceful legs and pale skin. The way she walked, it could hypnotize you, she was so charming and elegant. Her beauty pulled you in, so much that you couldn't look away. Even Sasuke could admit that she was stunning, though he still felt no attraction towards her.

"Excuse me miss," Naruto called out to the pale girl.

The girl stopped walking, and gracefully turned around and started walking towards their table. She stopped in front of them and bent down, so she was level with Naruto.

"How may I help you, sir?" Her voice was equally as smooth and delicate as her looks. Her voice could calm any screaming baby to sleep. It could even lull a grown man like Sasuke to sleep.

"Is that my ramen?" Naruto called out again.

Sasuke froze. The purple hair froze (elegantly). Ramen? The girl wasn't holding any ramen. Or is that a pet name Naruto has for pretty girls?

Sasuke looked over at Naruto to see that he wasn't looking at the girl at all, he was looking behind her where Konan was holding a steaming bowl of…Ramen?

The girl also looked behind her to see that Naruto was talking about the bowl of ramen the waitress behind them was holding. She turned back around to look at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oops, well, I'd better leave you to your food!" She gently smiled, stood up straight, and started moving her lovely long legs away from the table.

Sasuke stood up. "Wait!"

The pale girl stopped and turned around again. She cocked her head in confusion.

"What's your name?" Sasuke for some reason wanted to know who this astonishing girl was.

"Hinata." The girl answered. Her eyes shined with curiosity and confusion.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered. Even her name was as beautiful as herself. Hinata smiled and continued to walk. What a beautiful mystery that girl was.

"Wow, it really is my ramen!" Sasuke sat back down to see that Konan had arrived with the ramen, and had set down the steaming bowl in front of the dobe.

"Enjoy!" Konan smiled and went back to god knows where.

Sasuke whacked Naruto at the back of his head, which cause Naruto to slam his head on the table, which caused some of the ramen broth to splash onto his head and neck.

Naruto put a hand on the back of his head, massaging his wound. "Ow, TEME! What was that for!"

Sasuke leaned back on his chair, satisfied. "Dobe. Stop talking and eat your food."

"What kind of explanation was that? And yes, I will be eating my large bowl of ramen, thank you very much. And you, enjoy your tomatoes." Naruto unhappily turned to slurp his noodles while Sasuke silently chuckled.

From behind a corner, someone was watching Naruto and Sasuke. 'Good, things are going as planned,' thought the mysterious person. The person then puts a coat and some sweatpants on. Then she walked out of the backdoor in the staffroom of the club. 'Leader will be happy'.


	5. First kidnap

**Hey guys, I'm here with chapter five!**

Naruto: Sasuke?

 _Sent at 7:32 am_

Naruto: Sasuke? Hello? Are you there?

 _Sent at 7:57 am_

Naruto: Sasuke? Where are you? Answer me please, this is important!

 _Sent at 8:19 am_

Naruto: Oi, teme, if you're ignoring me, then quit it, because this is a very important question. And don't say you were in the bathroom. You couldn't have been in there for 45 minutes! Unless, that is just what you have to do, and in that case, I deeply apologize.

 _Sent at 8:41 am_

Naruto: Sasuke? Hello? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke?

 _Sent at 8:42 am_

Naruto: Sasuke

 _Sent at 8:43 am_

Naruto: Sasuke?

 _Sent at 8:44 am_

Naruto: Sasuke?

 _Sent at 8:45 am_

Naruto: Sasuke?

 _Sent at 8:45 am_

Naruto: Sasuke?

 _Sent at 8:46 am_

Naruto: Ugh, I'm bored. Hurry up bastard.

 _Sent at 8:47 am_

Naruto: You still haven't replied? Where are you? Did you die?

 _Sent at 9:02 am_

Naruto: Wait, if you died, then you wouldn't be able to answer anyways…

 _Sent at 9:02 am_

Naruto: You didn't die right?

 _Sent at 9:03 am_

Naruto: Wait, you wouldn't be able to reply to that either. Never mind.

 _Sent at 9:03 am_

Naruto: Would these texts be said at your funeral as my lasts words to you?

 _Sent at 9:04 am_

Naruto: Though you never actually said anything back, so this is just a one sided conversation which wouldn't really count as last words… hmm

 _Sent at 9:05 am_

Naruto: Help, I'm confused Sasuke. You should be here to help me out!

 _Sent at 9:06 am_

Naruto: Jk, I don't need your help.

 _Sent at 9:06 am_

Naruto: But, if needing your help is necessary for you to text me back, then I will do it.

 _Sent at 9:07 am_

Naruto: I will ask for your help.

 _Sent at 9:07 am_

Naruto: Sasuke, I am an idiot who can't do anything without you. So, please bless the world with your presence and help me, the dumb blond idiot.

 _Sent at 9:08 am_

Naruto: …

 _Sent at 9:11 am_

Naruto: No response? That's not enough for you to answer? I admitted that I, the genius, Naruto Uzumaki, was an idiot! But still, that's not enough for you? What, what can I do? What will I ever do!

 _Sent at 9:13 am_

Naruto: Wow, even after I took a TWO HOUR RAMEN BREAK, you still haven't decided to reply! What is this? Ignore Naruto to tears day?

 _Sent at 11:30 am_

Naruto: Just so you know, I am not actually crying, I'm not that pathetic.

 _Sent at 11:30 am_

Naruto: I'm not saying that crying is bad! If you cry, that's amazing! Well, maybe not amazing, but it's perfectly acceptable! I'm just saying that being ignored by you obviously doesn't make me sad, or, pshee, cry.

 _Sent at 11:33 am_

Naruto: You are not worthy of my tears.

 _Sent at 11:34 am_

Naruto: Well, at least for now.

 _Sent at 11:34 am_

Naruto: Maybe. Who knows?

 _Sent at 11:35 am_

Naruto: Come on, it's been 6 hours since I texted first! You still haven't decided to text back? Who are you?

 _Sent at 1:57 pm_

Naruto: Just reply! I've been waiting for… forever!

 _Sent at 1:58 pm_

Naruto: Sasuke, you are really annoying me here! This is really, really, really, really, really, really,

 _Sent at 2:03 pm_

Naruto: Really

 _Sent at 2:03 pm_

Naruto: Really

 _Sent at 2:03 pm_

Naruto: Really

 _Sent at 2:03 pm_

Naruto: Really

 _Sent at 2:03 pm_

Naruto: Really

 _Sent at 2:03 pm_

Naruto: Really

 _Sent at 2:03 pm_

Naruto: Really

 _Sent at 2:03 pm_

Naruto: Really

 _Sent at 2:03 pm_

Naruto: Really

 _Sent at 2:03 pm_

Naruto: Really

 _Sent at 2:03 pm_

Naruto: Really

 _Sent at 2:03 pm_

Naruto: Really

 _Sent at 2:03 pm_

Naruto: Really

 _Sent at 2:04 pm_

Naruto: Really important teme!

 _Sent at 2:05 pm_

Naruto: No! This can't wait! Even though you never asked, but maybe you were thinking that! I must tell you today! Urgent, Sasuke, urgent. Very urgent!

 _Sent at 2:07 pm_

Naruto: Sasuke!

 _Sent at 3:21 pm_

Sasuke: What is it dobe?

Naruto: Sasuke! You're alive!

Sasuke: Of course I am dobe.

Naruto: Then why didn't you reply to all my other texts?

Sasuke: Huh?

Sasuke looked back at his unread messages to see that he had 38 unread messages from Naruto.

Sasuke: …

Naruto: How could have you just ignored me! You are so mean!

Sasuke: Didn't it occur once to your tiny tiny little brain that I could've been asleep?

Naruto: Asleep? You mean you just woke up?

Sasuke: Ahh, so you've finally realized how to use that brain of yours? Congratulations

Naruto: Hey, meanie! But you're saying that you wake up at 3 in the afternoon?

Sasuke: If I can.

Naruto: Why?

Sasuke: Why not.

Naruto: I just don't know how you can wake up at 3

Sasuke: And I just don't know how you can wake up at 7

Naruto: Umm, doesn't everyone? And anyways, I have to wake up early for school everyday, so why not make waking up early a habit?

Sasuke: Why would anyone decide to make waking up early a habit? It seems inhumane to me

Naruto: And waking up at 3 in the afternoon isn't

Sasuke: Definitely not

Naruto: Well, whatever, there's still something I need to ask you, remember?

Sasuke: Right, the reason why you even texted me? Continue

Naruto: I was wondering if you wanted to come to the bar with me tonight with a few of my friends. They're all friends from uni. They're all bringing their new friends, so you won't stand out that much. It'll be really fun, and I think that you'll like everybody.

Sasuke: Absolutely not

Naruto: Why? What's wrong with it?

Sasuke: First of all, I don't do anything social, and I don't like meeting new people.

Naruto: What? But these are cool people, you will definitely like them. Especially two of my friends, they're quiet and broody like you!

Sasuke: Doesn't mean that I'll like them. Anyways, I have plans today, so I can't go. Sorry, maybe next time.

Hm? Naruto never replied? Maybe he was too mad that I couldn't go. Well, that's his problem. Meanwhile, I don't have a party to go to!

8pm

'Ding dong'

Sasuke got up from his comfy position on the couch and walked over to the door. 'Who could it be? It better not be another person trying to sell me something. I swear I will kill the next person who tries to sell me a new washing machine. I just bought one a few years ago, and it is working just fine!'

'Knock knock knock'

What is with this person? Don't they have any patience? Sasuke grabbed the door handle and harshly opened the door. Right in front of him stood a grinning idiot.

"What do you want, Naruto? Don't you have a party or something to be at right now?" Why was the blond here? Did he ditch his get together?

"And don't you have something to do?" Naruto grinned even more. Damn it, Sasuke had forgotten about that.

"What makes you think I'm not doing anything?" Sasuke said a little cautiously.

Then before Sasuke could react, Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the door, and hugged him close, while quickly shutting the front door. Then he picked Sasuke up bridesmaid style and carried him to his car.

"Oi dobe! What do you think you're doing? And let me down, this is embarrassing!"

"And the usually stoic bastard finally shows his emotions." Naruto pulled out a key to unlock his car. He then opened the passenger side and plopped Sasuke in the seat. Naruto went to the driver side and sat down as well.

"Dobe! Where do you think you're taking me?" Sasuke had tried to open the door, but that fucking Naruto just had to tie his hands together, which basically meant no escape was possible for Sasuke.

"Why, the bar of course!" Naruto looked enthusiastically towards Sasuke.

"What? But I said I couldn't go!" Sasuke was frantically trying to escape now. It didn't matter that the car was moving, Sasuke just had to find a way out of the car.

"Well, you said you were busy, but you sitting at home reading a book on your couch doesn't really make you seem busy."

"You were watching me? How creepy!" Sasuke was horrified to see that Naruto had found that he had lied.

"And since you weren't doing anything, I decided to bring you to the bar," Naruto completely ignored Sasuke's question.

There was no escape. Well, let's hope this night isn't as bad as he thinks it will be.

"And we are here!" Naruto pulled up to an old looking building, built with old wood, and with dirty looking windows.

Even though Sasuke didn't seem like it, he was pretty happy about the fact that he would be able to spend time with Naruto tonight. Even though the two have known each other for 4 months, they barely ever saw each other, and mostly just texted. Naruto was a busy guy, and Sasuke was a college student, so both didn't have much time for each other. But, that didn't stop them from calling or texting late into the night. Or sometimes even the whole night.

"Well, here we are!" Naruto opened up Sasuke's door and untied the makeshift handcuffs on his wrists. "National Glasses!"

"National Glasses?" What was up with the name?

"Well, this used to be a place where they sold glasses, but then the owner decided to make it into a bar," Naruto explained.

"But he still kept the name?"

"He didn't have enough money to change the sign."

"He probably does now, right?"

"Guess he's just lazy then."

"Hn."

Naruto took Sasuke by the hand and pulled him inside the building

"NARUTO!" A flash of pink crashed into Naruto, causing Sasuke to go flying into the ground.

"Sakura," Naruto wrapped his arms around his friend.

Sakura looked up. "I haven't seen you in like forever!"

"Well, it's only been like 2 months, but ya! I haven't seen you in so long!" Sakura untangled herself from Naruto's arms and looked down.

"Hi there," Sakura held out a hand for Sasuke to grab onto. "Who might you be?"

"Um, Sasuke." IT'S PINK! The girl who Sasuke mistook for Naruto's girlfriend! She's here too? Oh god.

"Hi, I'm Sakura," Sakura twirled her hair, and also shyly pulled on the hem of her shirt.

'Is she trying to flirt with me? Oh god, can this night get any worse?'

"Sorry Sakura, he's…" Naruto looked at Sakura weirdly.

"Oh!" Sakura looked as if she understood what Naruto was silently telling her. "He's THE Sasuke, isn't he?" Sakura whispered the thought loudly.

Sasuke wondered if he wasn't supposed to hear that. What did THE Sasuke mean anyways? Did Naruto know another Sasuke? Sasuke wasn't even that popular of a name! Sasuke bet that Naruto only knew one Sasuke since Sasuke isn't really a name that people gave their kids! It was a totally original name that another person couldn't possibly have!

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" A voice called out.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto rubbed his neck. "Um, well you were kinda spacing out there, are you ok? You didn't hit your head did you?"

"Um, no, I'm fine." Uchiha's didn't space out. What was going on with him?

"Anyways," Naruto dragged him back onto his feet. "Why don't you go meet some of my other friends?"

Sasuke allowed himself to be led by Naruto. He just really enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's hand around his. Sakura was following behind them, giving Sasuke a creepy knowing look. What does she know that Sasuke doesn't?

"NARUTO!" A huge crowd of people already sitting at the tables called out.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto called back. He then let go of Sasuke and ran over to meet his friends.

Sasuke just kind of awkwardly stood there, thinking that this night was a mistake.

"Hey, Naruto? Why don't you introduce us to your boyfriend over there?" A tall muscular guy with spiky brown hair and a red triangle tattoo on each side of his cheek shouted at Naruto.

This caused Sasuke to blush lightly, and for Naruto to smack his friend on the head.

"Shut it Kiba," Naruto playfully growled out.

"Hehe, you didn't deny it!" Kiba sang.

Naruto gave Kiba another smack on the head before walking up to Sasuke.

"Yo everyone, this is Sasuke, that cool dude I was telling you guys about."

"Hey, Sasuke!" Everyone seemed pretty friendly though some people were giving him creepy looks. What are they on about?

Some guy then pulled Sasuke towards him. "So is it true?" The guy had short black hair, pale skin, and black eyes, kind of like Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked. "Is what true?"

The man looked both ways. "Is… Naruto really…Dickless?"

"What!" Sasuke was shocked. What the heck was this guy talking about!

"Well, I mean, none of us here have ever seen it…"

"What makes you think I know!" Sasuke was completely shell-shocked.

"Wait, does that mean that you and Naruto aren't-"

"Sai! What. Are. You. Talking about with Sasuke?" Naruto interrupted what Sai was about to say.

"Nothing whatever."

"Nothing whatever?"

"Yes."

"Good. Well, while we're here, Sasuke, this is Sai, my good friend. Sai, this is Sasuke."

Sai smiled at Sasuke. "Yo!"

What a fake smile. "Nice to meet you Sai."

Another big fake smile from Sai.

"Well, come on Sasuke, I want you to meet some other people. See ya Sai!" Naruto waved goodbye to Sai.

"Sai was pretty interesting," Sasuke was still a little shocked about what had just happened.

"Ya, he grew up weirdly, so he doesn't really know how to interact with people, but he does have a good heart. Once you get to really know him, he's an awesome friend. But also sometimes pretty annoying."

"Have you known him for a long time?"

"Yup, I have known him since, like, middle school or something?"

"Yo, Naruto! It really has been a while!" A girl with brown hair in two buns and a cheery looking face walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"TenTen!" Naruto wrapped his arms around the smaller girl. "It has been forever!"

TenTen peeked over Naruto's shoulder to look at Sasuke. "And who is this hottie, Naruto?"

"Oh?" Naruto let go of TenTen to put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "This is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my college friend, Ino."

"Hmm, so this is THE Sasuke, eh?" TenTen stuck out a hand. "Nice to meet you, mysterious boy!"

Sasuke hesitantly shook Ino's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Man Naruto, I know you said he was hot, but I didn't know you meant THIS hot!"

TenTen turned to get a drink. "If Sasuke wasn't already yours, I would've tried to make him mine. Humph, what a shame. One shot tequila please!"

Naruto was flustered. Why would TenTen say that? What if Sasuke heard her?

He shook it off. "Just don't get too drunk TenTen."

TenTen turned to face him. "That, I can't guarantee," she laughed as she downed her shot. "One more!"

Naruto shook his head. Ah, that TenTen, she never changes, huh.

He looked over at Sasuke, but he seemed to be in a trance.

'Red hair, same height, those pants, those shoes… No! No! It couldn't be! There was no way HE was here.'

"Oi Sasuke, you ok there?"

Sasuke snapped out of his daze and looked at Naruto. "Hn. I'm fine dobe."

"Wow, excuse me for trying to help!" Sasuke could be such a bitch sometimes.

"Anyways," Naruto led Sasuke to a guy with long brown hair that was tied at the very bottom, and pale, pupiless eyes.

"This Sasuke, is Neji." Sasuke and Neji exchanged glances.

'Hn, he's kinda like me,' ran through both of their heads.

Sasuke smiled lightly at the guy. He seemed as if he didn't want to be at the party as much as Sasuke did.

Neji nodded at him.

Naruto watched this silent conversation with interest. Was this the beginning of a budding friendship? Score!

"Come, come, you guys can hang later. Sasuke I need you to meet," Naruto pulled out another guy for Sasuke to meet. The guy was wearing a hood that covered half of his face, and high collared jacket that covered the other half, and large sunglasses that covered his eyes. "Shino!"

"So this is the infamous Sasuke?" The hooded guy spoke, his words muffled by his jacket.

"Infamous? Does every here know who I am?" Sasuke asked.

"It's kinda impossible not to know, considering how much Naruto talks about you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. 'Why would he be talking about me so much?'

Naruto laughed nervously. "Well, you are a surprisingly interesting person."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more at Naruto.

Naruto was sweating profusely. Did Sasuke catch on to his lie?

Then Sasuke relaxed. "Hn."

Naruto relaxed as well, but made sure shoot Shino an angry glance before leading Sasuke to his other friends.

Just then, the door opened.

Sasuke snapped his head towards the opening of the door. In walked the most gorgeous and elegant woman in the world. Long, flowy, purple hair, sparkling white eyes, smooth pale skin.

"Hinata?" Sasuke whispered to himself.

Naruto walked towards the newcomer. "Oi, Hinata! Glad you could make it!"

Naruto knew Hinata? But what about the other day?

"Hinata, come. This is my friend that I was telling you about!" They both walked towards Sasuke, who was complete bewildered.

A long elegant arm reached out to him. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke."

Sasuke placed his now ugly and awkward hand into hers. "Same here, Hinata."

Just then, something like recognition flashed in Hinata's eyes. "Hey, you're the guy who was sitting with Naruto at the Horny Leopard, aren't you?"

Everyone around them snickered. Sasuke blushed at that. "Um, ya. That was me."

Hinata smiled a sweet smile. "Well, it's a good thing I was able to meet you again, isn't it?"

Sasuke couldn't help but slightly smile back. "Yup. It sure is a small world."

She smiled again, then walked over to greet her other friends.

"I didn't know you had met Hinata before." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"You were there too!" Did Naruto completely forget about that?

"Was I?" Naruto pondered at this.

"Only you would be able to forget such a thing, Naruto." A new voice spoke.

Sasuke turned to look at the new arriver. He took in the strong body, striking pupilless green eyes, red love tattoo, and the messy red hair. It, it's him.

"Shut it Gaara." Naruto pouted.

Gaara. A name he hadn't heard in a while. A haunted name.

Gaara then looked directly at Sasuke. He smirked.

The redhead took one step closer to Sasuke and grabbed the pale boy's chin and tilted his head to look directly into the green eyes. "My, if it isn't Sasuke."

It really was him. Right before him.

"Eh? You two know each other?" Naruto asked.

The man he had tried forever to forget. The man with the name "Gaara," was all Sasuke could say before Gaara smashed his lips onto his own.


	6. First love

**Hey guys. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Guess this is my present for you, even though it took 4 weeks for me to finish it. Oops, sorry. And also, the chapter name isn't about Naruto and Sasuke, but you will see who soon!**

 **Anyways, here's chapter 6!**

 _"Sasuke," a lusty voice whispered to a small raven._

 _"Gaara," the raven whispered back. "Please, s-"_

 _The red head placed his lips harshly onto the smaller boy. The raven struggled, but then found a bit of pleasure in the action. He started kissing back, wanting the unexplainable pleasure from the other's lips._

 _"Mmm, Sasuke," Gaara placed his hands on Sasuke, and pushed him onto a wall._

 _Moans and groans were heard from the two boys. They lasted late into the night. The same night a new relationship was born._

Memories flowed into Sasuke's head as he was kissed by Gaara. It had been a long time since… No. Gaara was a heartbreaker. Sasuke wouldn't let himself get hurt again.

Pale arms reached up and shoved the taller body off of his. Gaara stumbled back, surprised that he had been rejected.

He recovered quickly, and looked smugly back at Sasuke. "My, my, you are still as feisty as I remember,".

Naruto was terribly confused. Sasuke and Gaara knew each other? And were on kissing basis? But Sasuke didn't seem to enjoy it… What was the history between them?

Though, Naruto was slightly annoyed by the fact that Gaara had touched his, well soon to be his, Sasuke, he didn't dare do anything to Gaara. Gaara had been his good friend for a while now, and Naruto knew better than to mess with him. So Sasuke sure had some balls to be able push the redhead away.

"Shut it Gaara," Sasuke sneered with as much venom as he could manage.

"Wow, what happened to you Sasuke? Last time I remember, you were all over me." Gaara calmly replied back, completely unfazed by Sasuke's tone.

"What happened to me? What happened to me? Well, let me inform you of what happened to me! You happened to me, ok! Now just get the hell away from me!" Sasuke yelled. He was completely blinded by the amount of hatred he held for the man in front of him. It was Gaara's fault though. He had taken Sasuke's heart, held it for a bit, loved it, and then threw it on the ground and squished it with his ugly fat feet. Like all of Sasuke's feelings were some random bug on the ground that no one bothered to notice. And that is stepped on by everyone.

"Whoah there princess. What did I ever do to you?" Gaara asked.

"What did you do to me?! You loved me, and then threw me away like the wrapper of the food you just ate! You took everything away from me, and then just tossed me in the bin!" Sasuke couldn't believe Gaara didn't even know he broke the raven's heart. Did Gaara not even know what he did wrong? Was he that stupid and ignorant?

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. The anger, frustration, and disappointment all overflowing his brain. He jumped on Gaara and started kicking and punching the guy at random. It was messy, but it was Sasuke's way of taking out his anger.

'He deserves this! After everything he has done to me, this is the least I could do to him!' Sasuke thought while violently kneeing Gaara's stomach.

Gaara did not have anytime to react before Sasuke started attacking him, so all he could do was take the blows from the younger boy. Everyone else was still in shock, so they hadn't moved to help Gaara.

The first one to snap out of their daze was Naruto. He quickly lifted Sasuke up from Gaara as if he were made of feathers, and he put Sasuke far away from the man on the ground. He then grabbed onto Sasuke shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Oi teme! What do you think you're doing? I don't know the history between you and Gaara, but it can't be something so horrible that you have to beat him to death!" Naruto yelled while waving his arms around frantically.

Sasuke just snarled, completely forgetting everything except his hatred for Gaara. "Actually, what he did is horrible enough for me to kill him!" Sasuke struggled against Naruto's strong hold, wanting nothing more than to shred Gaara to pieces.

Naruto had no idea of what had happened between the two, but he was certain that he did not want Gaara and Sasuke to get into a real fight. Who knew what would happen to the building?

So Naruto did the best thing he could think of to calm Sasuke, or anyone, down. He wrapped his arms around the raven's waist and pulled him into a firm hug. "Shut up Sasuke."

As Sasuke felt the warmth embrace him, he felt a little better. The anger starting oozing out of his system as he breathed in Naruto's familiar scent. Sasuke would be completely fine, as long as he had Naruto with him. How could he've forgotten that? He snickered mentally, feeling stupid for forgetting about the blond. Or maybe he was just still a little insane from the fighting. Who knows?

After Naruto felt Sasuke calm down a little, he let of the man. "You feeling better?"

Sasuke *cough cough* whimpered at the loss of warmth, but still nodded at Naruto's question.

Naruto smiled. This Sasuke was so cute!'

Just then, Gaara woke up, as did the others. Some quickly went over to see if Gaara was alright, and the others just chattered amongst one another, trying to figure what had just happened. Kiba was the only one to openly voice his concern.

"What just happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened mutt. This little shit right here decided that he was able to fight me. As if he could do anything to actually hurt me." Gaara pointed angrily at Sasuke, who was still in Naruto's arms.

Seeing Gaara again fuelled up Sasuke's anger, but it was quickly smoldered by Naruto's embrace once again.

Gaara shook his fist at Sasuke face. "I'll show you what it really means to hurt someone!"

Before the angry redhead could lay a finger on Sasuke, Naruto punched him in the face, causing him to smash onto the ground. Probably even broke a few bones, considering Naruto's inhuman strength.

But apparently, Naruto wasn't the only one with inhuman strength or power, as Gaara was soon back on his feet, seemingly unfazed by the hit.

"You joining in on this blondie?" Gaara got into a fighting stance, looking ready to kill anyone who got in his way.

Sasuke snarled at Gaara, while Naruto just sighed. The blond let go of Sasuke to walk over to Gaara, who was ready to attack at anytime.

"Gaara," Naruto stopped right in front of the intimidating man. "Stop. You said you weren't going to fight anymore. Don't break your promise now after all the progress you made!"

Gaara froze. He seemed to be remembering something from the past. Then he relaxed, but his face still held anger.

"Good. See, don't go back there. There is a scary place" Naruto reassured Gaara.

Sasuke had calmed down slightly at this, but was still seething on the inside. "What are you doing. Naruto? Why are you helping that bastard?"

"Sas, look," Naruto then turned to the forgotten man. "Me and Gaara have been friends for a while, and we have gone through a lot together. Though I have no idea what went on between you two, I'm not going to let Gaara revert to his old self no matter what."

"Hmph," Sasuke turned around and headed for the door. "I knew I shouldn't have come." Then he left swiftly out the door. No one made moves to stop him.

"Shit, if I had known you two had bad blood with each other, I wouldn't have made him come. I feel like such an ass," Naruto started pacing, something he did when he was anxious or in deep thought. Then, it seemed as if he came to a conclusion. Naruto turned back around to look at Gaara, and then punch him straight in the face once again. Gaara once again collided with the floor.

"Hey! What was that for!"

Naruto looked down at him. "That. Was for touching MY Sasuke."

"Hey, you two aren't dating! That means you have no claim on him." Gaara sat up, still a little stiff and sore from the previous times he was hit.

"Yet. We aren't dating Yet."

"Well, whatever. He was MY Sasuke a few years ago." Gaara informed.

Naruto suddenly crouched down next to Gaara and looked at him. "What do you mean? You two were dating?"

"Yup, it was, I think two years ago? I was 21, and he was only 18, his first year at university."

"You guys met at uni?"

Gaara nodded. "Yup, I was the one who saw him first. And who made the first move."

Naruto looked surprised. "Wow Gaara, I didn't think you could be that type of person."

"Me neither, but with Sasuke, I had to. He was so quiet and antisocial, there was no way he would make the first move. Hell, I'm pretty sure he didn't even know who I was. Well, he knew my name, at least."

"Really? Sasuke was like that in University? That's so weird to think about!" Naruto was so surprised that Sasuke had been quiet and shy in university. That's even cuter!

Gaara whacked Naruto on the head. "Idiot, Sasuke's still in university, and it wouldn't surprise me that he still is quiet and reserved at school. Even though he may be social around you doesn't mean that he's social everywhere."

Naruto had to think about that. "You're right Gaara. Sasuke's only 20, so of course he's still in university! I'm so stupid!"

That earned him another whack on the head. "Ow! What was that for? I feel like everyone is hitting me on the head these days!"

"That was me agreeing with your statement. You continue to surprise me with your stupidness."

"Oi! To be honest, I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult if it's coming from you."

"Idiot."

"Wait, but if you guys were in a relationship, what did you do that made Sasuke this angry at you?"

Gaara sighed. It had to be a pretty hard topic for him to talk about, or even think about. Even everyone around them leaned in to hear what had happened.

After a moment, Gaara replied. "Well, to put it simply; I cheated on him. And he found out."

 _Sasuke was walking towards his boyfriend's dorm to surprise him. Sasuke had gone on a trip to Japan and had just returned. He was supposed to get back a week later, but he had somehow booked the flight back a week earlier. He and Gaara hadn't seen each other in two weeks, and Sasuke was more than excited to be reunited with him._

 _Once Sasuke reached his lover's door, he grabbed the keys to the dorm that Gaara had given him. He heard some strange noises coming from the door, be had overlooked it. He turned the doorknob silently, wanting his arrival to come as a surprise. Then Sasuke slowly peeked into the crack and saw a sight he never would've imagined. Gaara and some girl fucking on the couch. Ugh, he sat on that couch._

 _Sasuke let out a little squeak at the sight, but instead of interfering, he slowly closed the door again. Once it was closed, he let a long, deep breath. Gaara was cheating on him. Who knew how long this had been going on?_

 _Sasuke wasn't one to go in and start screaming at his boyfriend, so his departure would have to be quick and silent._

 _The next day as Gaara went back to his dorm after school, he felt the room had changed._

 _"Hm, did someone do a little redecorating? But no one has the keys to the dorm except for me and Sasuke…"_

 _Gaara peeked into his room to see if anything had changed, and found that half of the stuff in the room had disappeared. Did he get robbed? He then noticed a little package on his drawer. It was a condom with a little note attached that read:_

'Dear Gaara, please use this for all the other people that you sleep with. Me not included.

Fuck you,

Sasuke'

 _Gaara then realized that all of Sasuke's things in the dorm had vanished._

 _"Shit…"_

Sasuke's throat closed off and his mouth trembled as he held back tears. No, he wouldn't cry for him, not again. Too many tears had been shed because of that man.

Sasuke was a naive boy two years ago. He had just turned 18 when he had met Gaara, and he thought it was true love. Gaara had been so many of his firsts, and Sasuke had imagined them staying together for the rest of their lives. So when Sasuke found Gaara cheating on him, he was devastated. Because Gaara had found someone better than him, and because he wouldn't be able to be with his red headed love anymore.

 _Sasuke ran back home, wanting the love and care from his family once more. He tore open the door and ran into the house._

 _"Kaasan! Tousan! Nissan!" But only empty silence answered._

 _Sasuke sank to his knees, tears streaming down his pale skin, his once beautiful eyes turned red._

 _He hadn't done this is so long, had Gaara really been able to affect him this much? To make him crawl back to his dead family?_

 _"Kaasan, Tousan, Nissan, anyone…" This one was a whisper, a silent prayer for anyone to come and save him. Of course, his prayer was left unheard, and Sasuke lay on the ground, shivering and wracking with tears until he finally slept._

"Why did you cheat?" The pale boy asked from his spot in the far corner.

Everyone turned to look at him. Neji wasn't the type of guy to engage in a conversation unless it very much interests him. So why would Gaara's love life interest him?

"What?" A confused Gaara replied back. "Me?"

Neji gave him a look that could be seen as 'who else in this room just told us about cheating on someone?' "Dumbass."

"Well, it definitely wasn't because Sasuke didn't give enough for me, I think it was because I wasn't really into the relationship as much as Sasuke thought I was. Seriously though, at some point, I did truly love Sasuke, but over time, I realized that maybe we weren't the perfect fit. But, as you know, Sasuke was a sweet little boy, and I didn't want to hurt his precious feelings. So I started being with other people behind his back, while to him, it seemed as though I was still with him. So, I cheated because I didn't want to break up with Sasuke."

"So you did it to protect Sasuke?" Someone asked.

"Mmm," Gaara stared at the calm lavender eyed boy intently, as if he was noticing something for the first time.

Neji gave his most unblinking stare back, while secretly getting lost in those eyes…

"Oh shit! I forgot!" Naruto ran around, getting his coat and shoes on.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Sakura grabbed onto Naruto's arm, effectively slowing him down.

Naruto wriggled his arm out of her iron grip. "I have to apologize to Sasuke and see if he's alright! Like, what if he's dying?"

Sakura sighed. "You're overreacting, but go. He may need you."

Naruto was already out the door.

"So, why were you so interested in my love life?" Gaara asked while sliding into the stool next to Neji.

Neji stared at him for a while before turning away. "Why do you want to know?"

Gaara smirked. "Just wanted to know," he leaned forward and spoke in Neji's ear. "Who's interested."

Neji shivered, before slowly turning back around to be nose to the nose with the redhead. "Why? Are you interested?"

"Mmm," He put their noses together. "Maybe I am."

"Don't cheat on me." Their lips were right next to each, yet not touching. Ghosting over the other.

"Never." Neji stood up, but not before sliding a piece of paper to Gaara.

Gaara frowned at the brunette's departure, but as he saw what was on the paper, he smirked.

'Score!' He thought as he quickly typed the numbers into his phone.

As Naruto left the door, he realized that he had no idea where Sasuke was. There was no way he was back at his house because he would've needed a ca-

Naruto whipped his head around. He saw that his car was still there.

So Sasuke definitely wasn't back at his house. There was no way he would've taken the bus either. He doesn't seem like that type of person. Then where did he run off to? If he was sad, he would've stayed around instead of walking, but if he was angry, god knows where he would've stomped off to.

Sasuke seemed pretty angry when he left the bar, so Naruto could only suppose he was off somewhere brooding or killing people with his killing aura. As Naruto turned on the street to see if he could spot the raven, he heard a small whimpering cry, as well as a whispered yell of 'stupid' and 'what's wrong with you'.

Naruto slowly turn back around to see that sitting behind a large wall was Sasuke, crying and banging his head on the concrete. Had he been there the whole time?

The blond quickly ran over to him, and seeing that the younger man didn't notice him, Naruto crouched right in front of him, grabbed onto the boy's neck, and pulled him into a hug.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, as soothingly as he could. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I had no idea you two had history…"

Sasuke was startled when someone suddenly intruded his personal space, but he returned the hug when he learned who it was. "It's fine, it wasn't your fault." Sasuke buried his face into the crook of Naruto's neck, effectively drying his tears on the blond's shirt.

"Ugh, Sasuke! You're making it wet!" Naruto tried wiping off the wetness from his shirt.

Sasuke let out a little smile. "That's what you get dobe."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's beautiful smiling face. Oh, what he'd do to make the raven smile like that all the time.

Sasuke looked away. "What you staring at, you baka?" Though there was no real force in that sentence.

Naruto let out a little chuckle. Then, with no warning, Sasuke was picked and thrown over a broad shoulder. "OI! Let me down, you baka! Let me down!" Sasuke punched and kicked Naruto wherever he could, but those did nothing.

"Come on Uchiha, let's bring you home!" Naruto started walking towards his car with a struggling Sasuke on him.

There was no way that he, Sasuke Uchiha, would be seen being carried by none other than Naruto fucking Uzumaki. No, you had an image to uphold. With that in mind, Sasuke summoned all his strength in his foot and kicked Naruto harshly in the groin.

Naruto's hold weakened as soon as he was rudely kicked in the balls. This allowed Sasuke to get off while Naruto submitted to his knees, crying out in silent pain.

"Even though you may have seen me with a few tears, doesn't mean that I'll let you carry me around like a girl." Smirking, Sasuke walked over to the driver side of Naruto's car.

"Now hand me your keys, I'm driving."


	7. First death

**Hello everyone. Sorry this chapter took so long. Before we start, there are some things I want to address.**

 **1\. I did in fact change the summary. I felt as though the first one didn't really fit the story anymore.**

 **2\. The rating was changed because from this chapter starting on, the content may be quite gruesome. So just be aware of that.**

 **3\. I was reading my previous chapters, and I realized that they were pretty crappy. I apologize for that. I would rewrite them, but that would just be a huge hassle. So, I will leave them there for now. I may change them in the future.**

 **4\. Some information in chapters are different from previous or later chapters. This is because my ideas are always changing. So if you are getting confused by these changes in information from different chapters, this is why.**

 **Thank you for your continued support throughout all of this.**

 **Anyways, enough of my babbling. Here's chapter 7!**

* * *

'Ding'

Sasuke reached over to grab his phone. He saw that it was a message from Naruto. This caused his heart to thump quickly as he opened the text.

Naruto: Hey Sasuke, I just got back. Wanna meet up?

Naruto had gone on a 6 month business trip, which had left Sasuke back at his house living out his very boring life without the loud, hyperactive blond. But on this day, Naruto had only been gone for 5 months, which meant Naruto shouldn't be getting back until one month later.

Sasuke: I thought you were going for 6 months?

Naruto: Ya, I got things done quickly which means I can come home earlier than expected.

Sasuke had all the reason in the world to believe Naruto, but for some reason, it didn't seem right. Naruto had said before that there was no way that whatever he had to do would be done early; he even said that he thought that 6 months wouldn't be enough time. Naruto also barely ever called Sasuke by his name while texting, it was usually some sort of insult. And, Naruto never had correct grammar while texting. If Sasuke were to go back in their texting history, he would see that Naruto never capitalized his words, never used correct punctuation, and always used abbreviations.

But right now, Naruto was finally using his english skills. Why?

Sasuke shook his head. There was no reason to be suspicious. In fact, he should be happy that Naruto is using his brain. Or maybe he finally got autocorrect.

Sasuke: That's good. Where do you want to meet?

Naruto: The forest of death.

The forest of death? Why on earth would Naruto want to meet him there?

Sasuke: The forest? Isn't that a little weird, even for you?

Naruto: Is it a bad place for you?

No comeback? Hmm, Naruto must be very tired after his plane ride home…

Sasuke: No it's fine, I guess. When should I get there?

Naruto: I just got off the plane, so I should be there in 30 minutes, at most.

Sasuke: Ok, I'll see you there.

No reply. One thing that Sasuke knew about Naruto was that he was always the person who sent the last message to someone. He'd never let someone else end the conversation. Maybe the dobe fell asleep before he could reply. That didn't seem unlikely.

Truth be told, Sasuke was excited. Really excited. He hadn't seen Naruto for almost 6 months! In the time they were separated, Sasuke's love for the blond grew immensely. Every night, Sasuke would pray that Naruto was safe and that he would come back soon. Naruto had been incredibly busy during his trip, and thus barely had any chances to call or text Sasuke. But whenever he did, Sasuke would hold onto every word that was spoken between them dearly. It was the only way for Sasuke to reassure himself that his love would be coming back home. Even if they weren't really a thing yet, that didn't mean that both of them did not notice the chemistry between them. It was only a matter of time before they got together.

Sasuke looked at his phone to see that 15 minutes had already passed. A car ride to the forest would take around 10 minutes, so Sasuke would have to hurry up if he wanted to be on time. And Uchiha's were never late. After changing and grabbing his phone and car keys, he got into his cheap and rundown car and started for the forest of death.

The forest is rumoured to be a place with dangerous animals and creatures that shouldn't be alive in the world outside of fictional stories. They say that the spirits of all the people killed in the forest are doomed to haunt the forest for the rest of eternity. Though, those were just stories.

That didn't stop Sasuke from sweating slightly and pulling at his collar, trying to stop himself from suffocating. Why the fuck would Naruto call him here? Once Sasuke drove through the gates of the forest, he could already feel the air decrease in temperature. Sasuke was sure that it was summer, so why did it feel like winter in here?

The air started fogging up, making Sasuke barely able to see 2 meters in front of him. Wasn't it a sunny day today? The slow, almost teasing wind tugged at Sasuke's clothes. Almost as if they wanted to take him somewhere. Whispers could also be faintly heard, all of them getting louder and louder as Sasuke drove further into the trees. It was so cold, all the sweat on Sasuke's face might as well have been frozen. In fact, Sasuke was surprised that his car was still running.

All the sounds and feeling were getting more and more intense the longer Sasuke kept driving. He wasn't sure why he hadn't just turned around and driven quickly back home. Naruto. That's why he kept going. The wind started to pick up, the tugging and pulling at his clothes seemed to get gradually more desperate. Usually green and lively trees seemed ghostly now, and were slowly closing in on Sasuke. The whispers may as well have been screaming in his ear. All incoherent words, but coherent as well. The only thing that could be understood was that these woods promised death. Death, and there was no escape.

Then there was a scream. A loud, blood-curdling scream. A scream that cut through the fog, the wind, and the whispers. Sasuke blinked. Then everything was gone. The temperature returned a normal summer heat. The wind stopped, only small breezes could be felt. The air cleared, the blue sky could clearly be seen. It was also completely silent, save for the sound of the running car. It was like nothing had even happened. Sasuke kept driving, unconsciously, while his brain tried to process what had just happened. Was it just a dream? An illusion? But it seemed so real. Way too real.

He'd have to ask Naruto when he saw him. If Naruto saw it as well, then it had to be real. But if not, then Sasuke was just going crazy. Sasuke finally stopped his car, and got out, deciding that it would be easier to walk.

After walking in circles for what seemed like forever without encountering Naruto, the guy was about to give up.

 _"Sasuke,"_

The raven swung his head around, totally prepared to see Naruto finally. Instead, he was met with a sickly pale man with long black hair and devilish looking yellow eyes who were outlined thickly with purple. Strangely enough, the man's features looked completely natural.

Sasuke slowly backed up, trying to look for an escape while his eyes were completely focused on the man in front of him. There was something about him, the eyes who were boring into his own seemed to capture him in a trance. As soon as the stranger blinked, the trance disappeared, allowing Sasuke to look around him. But for some reason, the forest from before came back. The fog covering the ability for Sasuke to see, the grabbing wind back once again, and the whispers with the promise of death started to whisper all around him once more. Sasuke started believing the whispers. There was no way he was leaving this place alive. Especially with this man who seemed as if he wanted nothing more than to devour the raven.

Sasuke finally found his voice and cleared his throat. He stood up straighter, wanting to show this mysterious man that he was not afraid of him. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" He asked in a strong and clear voice, completely masking his fear and terror.

The man chuckled, which sounded much like a cackling witch. Once he was done, he took Sasuke's chin between his sickly and sharp fingers. The man drew the pale face closer towards the even paler face until Sasuke could smell the horrid smell coming from the stranger every time he took a breath. When the man spoke, his breath ghosted over the frightened raven's face.

"Sasuke, stop acting tough. I know how scared and fearful you are. I can practically smell it rolling off of you, along with your delicious smelling blood."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide while he desperately tried to avoid the man's gaze. Instead of fear, Sasuke could smell the strong smell of desire the man in front of him let out. Though he was pretty sure the desire was not for his body, but for the bloodshed of himself.

His wide eyes lowered into a weak glare. "How do you know me?" Sasuke pulled his face from the man's grip, quickly massaging his bruised chin with his own hand.

The man seemed to contemplate it for a second, before curling his lips into a creepy and sinister smile. "Actually it was your father that I know. He has some unpaid debt to me, and since he's dead, you're the only person who can repay me, isn't that right, Sasuke?"

"You knew my father?" Sasuke's family and their deaths had always been a mystery to him. All he knew was one day he was with them, and the next he wasn't. He had always wanted to find out the truth, but there was no one alive who could inform him.

"You interested in him?" The man seemed happy because he was able to catch Sasuke's interest in something. The truth about his family would be a great thing to bargain.

Sasuke turned his head to the side. "Sort of." He then turned his head back to glare at the man. "But that has nothing to do with you."

The man let out his cackling chuckle once again. "Ah, that's where you're wrong, my little Sasuke. I know everything about your family and everything that's happened to them. In fact, I was there to witness it." Sasuke's eyes went wide again at the new information. "And I will be more than willing to tell you, at a price."

"What is this price?"

The sinister smile came back. "The price… will be your life."

Silence. "My…life?"

The man took a step forward, while Sasuke unconsciously took a step back. "Exactly. I will tell you everything you've ever wanted to know, and you will give me your life. It's a win-win situation, is it not?" The man raised a hand to put on Sasuke's shoulder, but before he could, Sasuke was gone, desperately sprinting for his life.

"Foolish boy. Can't he see that there is no escape from here?" The man inquired while seemingly disappearing into the mist, leaving no trace of the encounter that had just happened.

Sasuke gasped for air as he ran for his life away from that terrifying man. No matter how long or how fast he ran, it felt like he was getting nowhere, just running deeper and deeper into the fog. The mist seemed to push down on him, drowning him in the air. The wind continued to pull at him, making him barely able to run. Each step seemed to pull him deeper into the ground, slowly sinking to his doom. Would he ever get out of this place alive? Who was that man?

Questions flew around his brain, while he was still running for his life. Suddenly, he tripped over a damn root, almost as if it had appeared for the sake of staunching Sasuke. Sasuke fell onto a bush, and his arms pushed the branches apart, revealing a small hidden field. In the middle, there seemed to be a few beings huddled together. They didn't seem to be moving.

Sasuke disregarded that fact, and quickly stood up, wanting to see if these people knew how he could get out of this creepy forest. As he ran and tripped his way to the people, he realized that the people were tied together. They were completely still. 'Could they be sleeping?'

A few more steps and Sasuke could see that the three people bonded together were headless. Their heads had been cleanly chopped off of their heads, leaving a bloody neck behind, and a bloody head rolling on the ground.

That wasn't what made Sasuke scream. No, he screamed because the faces on the ground were the faces of his best friends; Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. The red, silver and orange hair that were distinctively theirs were hard to miss. They all had a terrified look on their face, frozen like that forevermore. Karin would've been disappointed to see that her dying face was so grotesque. Suigetsu's hair was messed up, and Juugo had something in his teeth. Sasuke would've laughed if he weren't so horrified at the images in front of him.

A familiar chuckle sounded right behind Sasuke's right ear. He quickly turned around to be faced with the snarky face of the man once again.

"You like this little surprise?"

Sasuke took a few steps back. "You did this, didn't you?"

Another hideous chuckle. "Finally figured it out, haven't you? And I'm also hoping that you've realized that no matter how much you run, you can never leave this forest once you've entered."

No matter how much Sasuke didn't want to believe what the man said, he was right. After so much running, there never seemed to be out to these misty woodlands.

"Why… Why did you do this?" His mind was still around the death of his three friends. Why had this man killed them? What did they ever do?

"You see Sasuke, their deaths were a warning."

"A warning? For what?"

"To tell you that this will continue to occur so long as you continue to disobey me."

Their deaths were Sasuke's fault? How? "D-disobey you?" Sasuke stuttered, quite fearful of the man in front of him now that he knew that the man was a threat.

"Exactly. Now, if you don't want anymore innocent people dying, I would advise you to come with me." Then he reached out an arm to grab at Sasuke. Sasuke flinched at the contact before shaking his arm out of the grip.

He glared at the man. "I'm not going with you. You don't scare me."

The man shook his head slightly. "Stubborn child. Well, that's what I expected."

* * *

Black. That was all he could see. Nothing else. Just him and the darkness. He tried blinking, hoping he could blink away the darkness. It didn't work. He tried walking around, wanting to find some source of light. He couldn't. He started to hurt. Everywhere. Every movement hurt. What was happening? Then, he smelled a scent. A scent so familiar. He wanted more of it, to be closer to the sweet smelling scent. He tried following it, wanting to reach the source of it.

Why could he remember this scent? Why was he so well aquatinted with it? Then a light turned, literally and figuratively. He could see once again and also saw where the savoury scent came from. There sat in the middle of the space was the man he loved.

"Naruto," He walked towards the man, wanting nothing more than to have the blond in his embrace after such a long time of separation. The closer he came to the man, the more he saw of the infinite space. Right behind Naruto stood the man. The mysterious and terrifying man. He held Naruto's head back, baring the tan neck to his knife, which he held so close to the skin.

"Like what you see, Sasuke?" The man asked as he pressed the knife closer to Naruto's neck. A few drops of blood dribbled down. The red contrasting vibrantly with the colour of the skin.

"Let go of him," Sasuke blurted out weakly. He was in no condition to be saying anything. He was useless. The man was in complete control of Naruto's life. There was nothing he could do.

"Why don't you make me?" Sensing the slight hesitation, the man spoke once again. "Oh, you can't do anything, eh? So you're just going to stand here while your lover is killed? Feeling guilty knowing that his death was all because you were too weak to do anything?"

The man let go of Naruto's head slightly, allowing the blond to rest his eyes on the raven. His once vivacious and lively eyes were now darker, dull and miserable. "Sasuke," Naruto barely managed out.

Sasuke couldn't bear to look at Naruto right now. He seemed so, so lifeless, as if death was already claiming him. The absent blue eyes on him were the last thing Sasuke saw before the blond's head was completely severed, just like Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo's. Blood squirted out of the remaining neck stump. The head rolled around for a bit, drowning in Naruto's blood. The yellow hair and tan face were covered in red, the face that used to be there was barely recognizable. The man stopped the rolling of the severed body part by stomping on it with his foot. More blood dribbled out by the action.

Sasuke watched, frozen from shock, as the man, who was surprisingly clean considering the amount of blood that came out of Naruto, shook some blood from his knife onto the already bloodied floor.

A few drops of blood that had landed on Sasuke's face rolled down his face, soaking his clothes with blood. He could not believe what he had just seen. Naruto was dead? And killed by the man? Where was he? What was going on? Just who is that man?

After he had neatly put his knife away, the turned back around to stare at Sasuke. "Naruto. He was killed because of your stubbornness. If you had been obedient and followed, this would not've had to happen. This is all because of you, Sasuke. No one else can take the blame. "

"All because of you…All because of you…All because of you" It was his fault? His fault his Naruto had been slaughtered? Was he…A murderer?

Sasuke dropped to his knees, completely baffled by the previous events.

Naruto was dead because of him? HE was the killer? Sure he wasn't the one holding the knife, but it was because of his actions that had caused the blond's death.

"That's right Sasuke. He's dead solely because of you. Now come, come with me. I can ease your sorrow. I will allow you to reconnect with Naruto once again. You two will never be apart." The man walked towards the kneeling raven, while cautiously stepping over the bloody remains of Naruto. The unmoving bloodied face stared up at the ceiling.

Sasuke looked up from the floor at the man's words. He stared at him before opening his mouth.

"Who are you?"

The nameless man stared back. "My name is

 _"Orochimaru"._

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a gasp. He panted, trying to get more air into his lungs. His fists grabbed at…blankets? He looked at his surroundings. He was at home? Was, was everything just a dream? What a cruel one it was.

He let out a breath. Nothing had happened. He was fine. He was home, he was safe. Nothing to worry about.

Sasuke must've fallen asleep. When, he wasn't sure. But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that everything was only a dream. All imaginary.

He turned to look at the time when he found a piece of paper attached to it. 'What is this?' He started reading it, each word making his eyes grow larger and larger. It had been real. His dream was no dream. It was reality.

'Shit, what am I going to do?'

 ** _Dear Sasuke,_**

 ** _Naruto's life is in my hands. If you don't come to me, your dream will become a reality._**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

 _Orochimaru…_

* * *

Naruto was running around his room, frantically looking for something. When he deemed that there was no way it was located in his room, He ran out into the hallway where he encountered the janitor.

"Excuse me, sir," Naruto asked the white-haired janitor. The man only nodded calmly in response.

"Do you have any idea where my phone is? I swear it was with me yesterday, but this morning when I woke up, it was gone. Do you have any information on where it is?"

The man only shook his head, a grim expression on his face. When the blond ran around the corner to continue looking for his lost device, his expression turned into a sinister smirk.


	8. First sacrifice

**Hi everyone. I'm finally here with chapter 8. Sorry about it taking so long. I just didn't really have a lot of inspiration or motivation. But, I wrote it nonetheless. Ya, this chapter will get quite confusing, but don't worry. It will eventually get explained. And there are some huge changes going on in here, so just be prepared for that. Anyways, enjoy!**

Naruto was awoken by the sound of ringing.

"Who is this, and what do you want?" He growled out angrily. Who on earth would wake him up at 3 in the morning? (Naruto had gotten his phone back when the device suddenly appeared back on his bed one day)

"Naruto."

Any sleep that still clung on to him was shaken off by the sound of Sasuke's voice. Naruto sat upright in his bed while getting ready to have a nice long conversation with the raven.

"Hey, what's up Sasuke?" While Naruto had been on his trip, he had barely any time to chat with Sasuke, and that was probably the biggest regret he had. He always likes making time for Sasuke, no matter what. Even at 3 in the morning.

"Naruto," Sasuke semi whispered. Naruto had to strain his ears to hear what the other was saying.

"Yes?"

He heard a sigh come from the other end of the line. "I'm leaving."

After Sasuke had seen the note, he tried to ignore it. He tried to reason out the fact that there was note right next to him basically confirming that his dream was real with logic. Maybe the wind blew in a random piece of paper with his and Orochimaru's name on it. Except his window wasn't open.

Maybe Sasuke had written it down in his sleep unconsciously since it did seem very much related to the dream and very possible that Sasuke wrote it while dreaming. Except the fact that Sasuke never kept any pens or paper anywhere near his bed.

Sleepwalking? Except Sasuke never did that. Ever. So why would he now?

After hours of pondering, and skipping out on his homework, Sasuke deemed the case closed. The dream was not a dream. It really did happen. This also meant that Naruto's life was actually on the line, him being just a mere puppet for Orochimaru. The snakey man had complete control over their lives.

And the only way to secure Naruto's life was to go with the snake man.

He tried to find a way around it, a loophole, but there was none. The threat was simple. Stay at home and Naruto dies, or go with Orochimaru and Naruto lives.

After much pondering once again, Sasuke decided that there was no way he was going to involve Naruto in this drama. This was for Sasuke to deal with, and him alone. There was no reason to include Naruto.

Though Sasuke had no idea what the heck Orochimaru wanted with him, and why he even wanted Sasuke specifically, the raven would go to him in order to spare his love's life. The things people do for love. Blegh.

Now, Sasuke had no idea how to get to Orochimaru. Where even was that bastard? He guessed that the best chance he had of finding the snake was to go back to the forest of death, where he had met him first.

On that note, if Orochimaru had robbed Naruto and taken his phone, then that just confirms the fact that Orochimaru knows where Naruto lives, and therefore can kill him at anytime. Great.

Sasuke got out a small backpack and stuffed some clothing and other things that he thought he would need when he went with the snake to wherever the hell they were going. He made sure to stuff a small picture of Naruto in there as well. I mean, Sasuke will probably never see the man ever again.

"What do you mean you're leaving? As in a vacation?" Naruto's loud voice echoed in his ear. Sasuke thought about going against his plan. He hated hearing the blond so distressed.

"I mean what I mean. I am leaving." He pushed out his words strongly and confidently, even when the fear and anxiety was bubbling inside of him. He must get this done quickly, before he backs down.

"How long will you be gone? Will you be back when I get back?" Desperation was evident in his words. Sasuke wished that Naruto would make this easier for him and stop caring so damn much!

"I'm…never coming back, Naruto." Now Sasuke was on the verge of tears. He really didn't want to do this. He wanted nothing more then to continue thinking that this whole thing was just a dream. A really long, terrifying dream.

"What do you mean! Where are you going? Sasuke, what are you thinking of doing?"

Sasuke allowed one tear to slip down his pale skin. He grit his teeth, not wanting the other man to hear his pain.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"NO! NO! SASUKE, STAY WITH ME! DON'T DO WHAT YOU ARE THINKING OF DOING! WAIT!" His screams sounded like they were spoken from afar. Like Naruto was fading away.

"Goodbye." Click.

The phone fell from pale hands onto the ground with a crack. The shards of glass on the floor now reflected the crying raven sitting on his bed, sobbing loudly while clutching at his aching heart. His lips parted while whispering unvoiced words.

On the other side of the world, the glass screen reflected the face of a broken man, with similar tears streaming down tanned cheeks and unspoken words on the man's lips.

I love you.

After confirming that his face was void of evidence from the recent event, Sasuke walked out the door, backpack slung over his shoulder carelessly.

He solemnly walked to his car, hand slipping on the door handle a few times before he was able to grip it enough to open it. He had trouble buckling his seatbelt, seeing as his muscles seemed to be made out of jelly.

Sasuke could barely drive, sliding and almost crashing into random things several times. He was definitely in no condition to be in the driver's seat. Though, he kept his face stoic. His body may betray him, but he had trained his face to stay the same even when his insides were crumbling.

He tried blinding himself with the light of the sun, but the yellowness only reminded him once again of Naruto. The blue sky around it didn't help either. He tried blasting music, but for some reason, they were all about heartbreak and agony. How matching.

After what seemed like hours among hours, Sasuke saw the entrance gate to the forest come into view. He stopped his car, only narrowly dodging a tree trunk. He struggled with opening his door, and once he got it open, he slid off of the seat into the mud underneath. Sasuke wasn't sure what he grabbed onto, but whatever it was, it allowed him to get back on his feet.

His feet sank deeper into the muddy ground with every step he took. Almost as if something was trying to stop him from going in. 'Hm' Sasuke knows that he shouldn't be going, but nothing can stop him now. He was already in too deep.

He continued his trek in the freezing forest, the wind pulling at him. He wasn't sure where he would find Orochimaru, or if he was even here in the first place.

Something slimy slid up Sasuke's leg. He looked down to find a white snake baring its fangs at him, showing those sharp, gleaming teeth. Its eyes were a vibrant yellow, boring into his own. He tried kicking it off, but that only made him stumble, causing the ground to swallow him up even more. The snake still held on.

The mud was up to his knees now. Sasuke tried moving, but it seemed as if he was stuck. He stayed calm through this, as something in his brain was telling him that this was supposed to happen. Little by little, more of him sank into the ground until only his eyes peeked out at the forest. But that was soon swallowed up as well.

Instead of being stuck as Sasuke thought he would be, he was falling. Falling deeper and deeper into the slick brown earth. He noted that the snake was still curled around his leg. It didn't seem scared, almost like it had gone through this before.

Soon enough, his feet hit a hard surface, and his vision went black.

Loud footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer to him. He tried opening his eyes, but there was no strength in him for that. Someone tried poking him, yelling at him to wake up, but he couldn't respond. He was no longer in control of his limbs.

'What happened to me?'

Other voices mingled in with the one screaming at him.

'Where am I?'

His arms were pulled, legs attempted to be carried. The voices panted and wheezed as they held his body up.

'Who are they?'

The voices seized, silence now hanging in the air. The bodies around him fell, causing his own to fall hard against the floor.

A lone figure now walked towards him. He felt something sharp prick his face. It was lightly dragged down his whole form, digging deeper the further down it went. His clothes started getting soaked.

Now the sharp thing was rammed into his arm. He felt liquid oozing out, dripping down his skin and onto the floor.

The blade was taken out, liquid squirted onto his face. He heard the man grab something. A circular shape was placed on his chest where his heart was.

The circle poked him a few times before it was pushed harshly onto his skin. A hand was placed on his neck, cutting off his circulation.

His stomach and legs were brutally stepped on, the cracking of bones was heard.

The circle pressed harder, rougher, almost cutting into him.

He tried to move, to escape, but it was futile.

"It's going to be ok"

Blue eyes stared wearily up at purple ones before closing once again.

A small pale hand grabbed at his own. His eyes opened to see a soft face smiling at him.

"We'll be together forever!"

A bullet was rammed through his heart.

The pain was unbearable. His head was pounding, and his body was screaming to be moved. Metal was cutting into his wrists, ankles, and neck.

Black eyes opened and stared at their surroundings. Sasuke was in a dimly lit room, with no windows, and something that seemed to be a lab. There were testing tubes, microscopes, strange liquids, and knives. Yup, definitely a lab.

He himself was strapped to a wall, chains on his wrists, ankles, and neck. He seemed to be paralyzed, not even being able to move his toes or fingers. Only his eyelids and nose. His clothes were dirty and ripped.

This was not what Sasuke had in mind when he walked into that forest. Where even was he? How did he get here? Who did this to him?

"Ssssssssssssssss," the snake from before slithered towards him. Slowly, the reptile grew and turned into the human Sasuke knew as Orochimaru.

"Ah, so it was you all along." Sasuke sneered at the man before him.

The man only chuckled. "It's good to see that you made yourself at home, Sasuke."

"Yes," Sasuke answered sarcastically. "I sure got quite the welcome."

Orochimaru frowned. "If you are still capable of making jokes, then it seems to me that you are not in enough pain, no?"

His eyes grew wide. "W-w-what do you mean?"

The snake men withdrew a knife from his belt. The blade gleamed in the light of the candles. He took long slow steps towards the quivering raven. The knife pricked at his collarbone. Orochimaru drew the knife across his chest, drawing blood. His shirt was ripped in half.

Sasuke yelled out in agony.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Are you in enough pain now? Or should I continue."

Sasuke stubbornly bit his lip, not wanting the man to hear his screams when the blade cut into his arm.

His chin was grabbed, long nails pierced into his pale skin.

"Answer me!" Orochimaru screamed at his face, a knife placed on his cheek.

Sasuke turned away, refusing to meet the man's eyes.

The blade dug into his cheek, blood rolling down his cheek, mixing in with his own tears.

The man removed himself from the bloodied human.

Relief washed over Sasuke when he thought the torture was over. He was so shocked at how the day turned out. This was the last thing Sasuke thought would happen to him when he went back to Orochimaru. Yesterday, he was a normal man, reading and studying. Today, he was being abused by a disgusting snake.

Orochimaru now walked towards him once again, but this time holding a whip.

"Let's have some more fun, shall we, Sasuke?"

This continued after many days, weeks, or even months. Sasuke had no idea how much time had passed while he was stuck with Orochimaru.

Sasuke would be brutally tortured one day, with salt water spilled over his wounds at the end. Then he would be given a week for recuperation. He would still be tormented over the week, but not as harshly as the first day.

He never screamed or made a sound after the first time. He denied Orochimaru's ability to hear his suffering. No matter how much he wanted to.

The only way he held on was because he knew that Naruto was safe. That was the reason why he was here, and the reason why he stayed. He would protect Naruto to the end of the world.

One day, while Orochimaru was in the middle of cutting Sasuke, he said, "Sasuke. If you let me hear that beautiful scream of yours, then I will let you in a secret."

"Who says I care about what secrets you have?" Sasuke painfully gritted out. He was also trying to speak while keeping his screams in.

The man only smiled. "Well, I think that you will be interested in this."

A blade was stuck into his leg, reopening a newly closed cut. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," the knife was pulled out, spilling blood all over the ground. "I'd think that you'd want to know something about your dear Naruto, would you not?"

Sasuke let a small gasp at the sound of his love's name. "What, what do you know about him?"

"Hmm, I knew you would be intrigued."

"Just tell me!" His words expressed the scream that he had been holding back during the abuse.

All actions were stopped. Sasuke breathed quickly, glad that the knife that had been mighty close to his heart was removed. "What do you know about Naruto?"

Orochimaru placed a bloody finger on his chin, making him look like he was thinking. "Well, from my knowledge, he is probably dead by now."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the man who had wanted him was definitely not as merciful as me." Orochimaru's eyes gleamed. "You're lucky you're still alive, Sasuke."

The words finally sunk in. Naruto was dead? What does that mean? There was no way that it was Orochimaru's fault because of their bargain, so who's was it?

A few tears slid down his cheek, turning red from the blood already there.

"Who did it?! Who killed him?!" Sasuke screamed, tugging on his chains, causing the metal to dig deeper into his wrists and ankles.

The man in question was full of mirth. "Now now Sasuke. There's no need to get worked up about this. If you are to die from blood loss, I want it to be by my hands."

Sasuke stopped struggling but still glared at the man, demanding an answer.

"You might know this man, he's quite popular."

Sasuke's eyes grew wider with each word that left Orochimaru's mouth. His neck was jabbed, and his world turned dark.

"Deidara, do you have the files?" An orange haired man asked while checking his hair and face in the mirror.

"Yes sir," A blond man replied.

"Perfect. Kisame, is our star here?"

"Yup. He's just in the back. He says that he's studying his lines." A tall man with tinted blue skin came up to him.

"Great. Get him up here. I want to speak with him before he goes on."

Kisame gave a curt nod before rushing away. The man sighed before fixing his hair for the thousandth time. He needed to look perfect for the people.

Footsteps sounded behind him. He twirled around and smiled.

"Ah, good. You're here. You ready?"

The man in question nodded, but his eyes were glaring at the man in front of him.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. You know why you are doing this. I am, in fact, doing you a favor."

A man with red hair sprinted towards him.

"Sir, we are on now! Get going!"

The orange haired man chuckled.

"Thank you, Sasori. Glad to see you taking your job seriously."

Sasori nodded, then ushered the two men onto the stage.

The man stepped out onto the stage, vision blinded by the lights. The people underneath him cheered.

He lifted his arms up, bathing in the support from his people.

"Hello everyone! It's good to see you all here! Today, I am here with a special guest. Someone you should all know. Here is the manager of one of the biggest companies in the world, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The blond man walked on, taking a place at the podium. The former speaker retreated to the back.

Naruto smiled, despite how he felt on the inside. Seeing all the wonderful people of the world gathered together always made him happy.

"Hi everybody, it's a pleasure to be speaking to you all today. As you know, I am Naruto Uzumaki, manager of the company Kyuubi. I'm pretty sure you all know what that is since it is the leading electronics company in the world!"

Everybody cheered. Everyone used Kyuubi's devices; phones, laptops, TVs, you name it. Kyuubi's got it.

"Today, I am speaking on behalf of my good friend here." Naruto gestured towards the man behind him

"When I first found out that he was putting his name out to be the next president, I was quite shocked. From all the years that I had known him, he never seemed to be the person who would want to lead a whole freaking country! But, along with the surprise, there was also happiness, since I knew that there would be no better man than him to lead a country to greatness. "

The crowd cheered once again. The man was a hero to them.

"Now, don't go thinking that he told me to speak with you, using my popularity to gain him votes. No, the idea was completely mine. I had to let everyone know how amazing my friend here is, and how he is the perfect candidate for president. If you want a country that listens to you, helps you, and thinks about every one of you, then so does my friend. And he will do everything in his power to achieve this."

More hoots and hollers.

"I have known him since I was young. He has been a huge inspiration and help to me, through school, my job, and my personal life. I'm hoping that by becoming president, he can then share his wisdom and kindness with the whole world, changing the world to a more peaceful and empathetic one. He has told me many times that this is what he wants in life, and being the leader of an amazing and populated country is the first step to attaining this goal. So believe me when I say that he will be the perfect leader for you!"

Naruto thrusts his arm into the air, accentuating his excitement. The people below mirrored his actions.

"PEIN FOR PRESIDENT!" He cried out.

"PEIN FOR PRESIDENT!" The people yelled back.

Naruto walked over to the back, and Pein walked towards the podium.

"I want to thank Naruto very much for his amazing and heartwarming speech, and all of you for coming out today. I love seeing you people gathering together, becoming the close and beautiful community that this country really is. Once again, elections are in 4 days! So make sure to go vote!"

Pein then walked off, giving big waves to the viewers. Naruto trailed behind, also giving a few waves.

The people chanted while the want to be president walked away.

"PEIN FOR PRESIDENT! PEIN FOR PRESIDENT! PEIN FOR PRESIDENT!"


End file.
